What Would Never Happen
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Soubor povídek tak trochu postavených na hlavu a jak název napovídá, jsou to příběhy, které bychom v seriálu "zcela" určitě neviděli. Užijte si čtení.
1. Náhodné setkání

_Prosím, berte tuto povídku s rezervou. Jsou to parodické krátké příběhy o tom, co by se ve StarGate nestalo ..  
_

* * *

 _ **NÁHODNÉ SETKÁNÍ**_

Hudba rozléhajcí se jeho autem byla příliš hlasitá, ale jeho oči bedlivě sledovaly cestu a přilehlou krajinu. Z poměrně rušné silnice právě sjel na jednu z těch, kde v protisměru moc aut nepotkáte. A právě na takové cestě by byl i prostor na malý závod. Měl chuť si s někým, kdo měl podobně silné auto, zazávodit. Zklamaně si povzdechl a stáhnul okýnko. Vyndal z přihrádky krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Jednu z cigaret si vložil mezi rty a zapálil si. Slastně vydechl a z úst mu vycházel kouř. Konečně si mohl užít ten pocit, kdy nemusel sledovat rychlost auta, kdy si mohl prozpěvovat spolu s hlasitým zpěvem kapely, která právě dohrávala jeden z jejich nejlepších songů.

Chvíli, kdy se cítil svobodně. Okamžik, kdy mohl být sám sebou.

Jen jedno jediné auto projelo kolem něj. A to si ještě troufnul ho předjet. Červená sportovní Mazda. Ani si ho skoro nevšiml. Byl tak silně zamyšlený nad tím, kam jede. Vzteky prohodil nedokouřenou cigaretu okýnkem a dupnul na plyn až se z motoru ozval skřípavý zvuk.

Nechtěl si to nechat líbit. Jeho auto bylo přeci jedno z nejsilnějších, která prozatím byla na trhu. Jak si to mohl ten dotyčný dovolit? A ještě k tomu s červenou Mazdou.

Pevně sevřel volant a byl odhodlaný toho červeného rychlíka dohnat. Jeho džíp začal nebezpečně zrychlovat. Z výfuku se kouřilo a už byl cítit i závan pálících se gum.

Jenže tahle honička netrvala dlouho.

Po pár minutách, kdy se jeho noha vůbec nezvedla z plynu, si v dálce všiml odstavené červené Mazdy u krajnice. Na tu dálku si nebyl jist, jestli má věřit tomu, co vidí. Čím více se přibližoval, byl si i jistější tím, že to co vidí je opravdové.

O přední část auta, kde se nacházel motor, se ohýbala žena v mini sukni. Vyšší postava, blond vlasy, dlouhé nohy. Nohy, těch si všímal o něco déle. Přibrzdil a zajel ke krajnici těsně za auto ženy, která se zřejmě snažila opravit nějakou závadu. Zabrzdil a auto zajistil ruční brzdou. Pro jistotu vytáhl klíčky ze zapalování. Přeci jen nevěděl, jestli ta dotyčná není jen prostá zlodějka aut, která využije svého šarmu a jednoduše ošálí každého chlapa, na kterého se podívá. Vystoupil a zavřel dveře svého džípu, na dálkovém ovládání zmáčkl zámek a když auto ohlásilo příslušným zvukem, že je nedostupné, udělal pár kroků blíž k ženě, jejíž obličej mu stále unikal. Vylekala se když za sebou uslyšela kroky. Postavila se do pozoru a už se připravovala do bojové pozice. Byla připravená se bránit. Když si Jack představil, jak by vypadala tato pěkná blondýnka v boji, musel se pousmát. Mini sukně, která ji sahala pouze do jedné třetiny stehen se stále posouvala nahoru a tak blondýnce nezbylo nic jiného, než si ji každých pár sekund stahovat zpět dolů.

"Nějaký problém?" zeptal se Jack, aby začal konverzaci.

"Tak to je asi jasné už na první pohled, ne?" odpověděla blondýnka a opět si naštvaně stáhla sukni dolů.  
"Snad vidí, že se tu neopaluju!" pomyslela si a prohlédla si muže stojícího před ní. Pohledný muž, svalnatá postava, hnědé vlasy a příjemné hnědé oči. Byl ji už od prvního pohledu sympatický. Jen ta zelená uniforma ji mátla. Byl to voják a nebo nakupoval v army shopu.

"Tak s tím, že jsem vás předjela jsem žádný problém neměla," pousmála se a dala si ruce v bok, "ale potom, když jsem opět zpomalila, něco v motoru zahučelo a musela jsem zastavit. Vypadalo to, jakoby mi najednou došla šťáva," dodala a popošla blíž k tomu pohlednému muži, který si ji neustále prohlížel.

"Jsem Samantha. Sam," představila se. Něco uvnitř ji říkalo, že mu může věřit.

"Jack, těší mě," podal ji ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Když mu Sam stisk oplatila, začal se divit jak silně jeho rukou zatřásla. Na ženu měla velmi silný stisk.

Až teď, při pohledu do jejích očí si všiml, jak krásně modré byly. Vůbec nevnímal ty černé linky, které ohraničovaly už tak výrazné řasy. Vyzívavě červená rtěnka zdobila její rty a na víčkách se leskly tmavě modré stíny. Jack neměl rád ženy, které to s malováním přeháněly, ale u Sam to bylo něco jiného. Líbila se mu.

"Tak se na to podíváme," navrhl Jack a vymanil se ze silného stisku rukou. Přešel k otevřené kapotě a sehl se nad motor. Sam si nemohla nepovšimnout jeho pevného pozadí. Určitě posiloval. Byl to celkově kus chlapa.

"Už to vidím. Jedna z hadiček přivádějící chladící kapalinu se odtrhla," konstatoval Jack. Přešel ke svému autu a z kufru vyndal kufřík s nářadím.

"Opravím to," posumál se a Sam se podlomila kolena. Ten úsměv. Tak ráda by ho viděla ještě jednou.

"Děkuji, ale asi bych si s tím poradila i sama," dodala. Nechala ho dělat jeho práci a nenápadně ho sledovala. Byl velmi zručný. Šlo mu to. Po pár minutách zavřel kapotu a utřel si ruce do hadru, který našel ve svém kufru.

"Hotovo. Teď už by jste už neměla mít žádný problém," dodal. Ještě jednou ji podal ruku a vydal se ke svému autu. Byl moc rád, že se z té ženy nevyklubala zlodějka aut.

"Nashle a jeďte opatrně," řekl a nasedl do auta.

"Nashle," stačila mu Sam odpovědět než za sebou zavřel dveře. Nastartoval a tak rychle jak zaparkoval u krajnice, tak tak rychle odjel. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co pocítil. Nechtěl odjet. Ta žena ho nějakým způsobem učarovala.

Bylo na ní něco zvláštního. A on by tak rád přišel na to, co to bylo.

Teď už před ním byla jen nudná cesta na základnu, kde se měl hlásit. Byl povolán opět do aktivní služby. Na jednu stranu se mu do práce po pár letech strávených v důchodě ani nechtělo. Na druhou stranu se těšil. Byl zvědavý, jaký tým pro něj generál Hammond sestaví. Kdyby jen tušil, že jednoho člena svého týmu už vlasntě potkal...


	2. Pořádné rozloučení

_**POŘÁDNÉ ROZLOUČENÍ**_

Pouze jeden jediný týden zbýval do toho velkého okamžiku. Do okamžiku, kdy svůj život konečně spojí se ženou, kterou už tak dlouho miluje. Generál jim nařídil, aby si vzali dovolenou a připravili se na den D. Oba se shodli v tom, že do práce budou chodit i přes to, že přípravy vrcholily. Sam byla příliš nervózní na to, aby se zavřela doma a u stolu vymýšlela výzdobu a zasedací pořádek u hostiny. Hned jak dokončila práci v laboratoří, zasedla ke svému pracovnímu stolu a načtrla si pár poznámek. Nic složitého. Jack se k ní vždy připojil, když už měl dost psaní hlášení z misé, které stále generálovi nedodal. Každý večer spolu odcházeli domů a ráno se opět vraceli.

Ale dnešek byl jiný.

Byl sobotní večer a vlastně jediná možnost na podniknutí rozlučky se svobodou. Ve dveřích Saminy laborky se objevila Janet, oblečená v moderních šatech a připravená vyrazit na dámskou jízdu spolu se Sam a Cassandrou. Sam si totiž ani jinou rozlučku nedokázala představit.

Zaběhla do šaten, převlékla se z uniformy a vyběhla za Janet a Cass k výtahu. Letmo zamávala Jackovi a polohlasně mu popřála příjemnou zábavu.

I on se na ní podíval s úsměvem na rtech a lehce ji zamával. Poslal ji vzduchem polibek a otočil se na Daniela a Teal'ca, kteří stáli hned za ním.

"Můžeme jít," mrknul na Jacka Daniel a vedl ho k výtahům.

Ani ho nenechali řídit. Seděl na zadním sedadle Danielova auta. Byl zcela ponořený do představ. Myšlenky se mu rozutekly a neviděl před sebou nic jiného než její obličej. V bílých šatech ji to určitě bude slušet. Už téměř ze všech těch představ slyšel i kostelní varhany, které vyhrávaly tu známou svatební píseň. Auto náhle zastavilo a Daniel zatáhl ruční brzdu.

"Jsme na místě," uličnicky se pousmál když se podíval na levou stranu. Stáli před podnikem, kde kolem názvu blikala různá světla. Všude plno červené a modré barvy a spousta lidí.

"Tak to si ze mě děláte jen legraci, ne?" podivil se Jack nad tím, kam ho jeho přátelé chtějí vzít.

"Tam nejdu!" rázně odmítl pozvání přátel. Založil si ruce na prsou a tvářil se uraženě.

"Ale notak, Jacku! Každý chlap si musí večer rozlučky užít," dodal Daniel a vyskočil z auta. Teal'c na nic nečekal, přeběhl na stranu, kde seděl Jack, otevřel dveře a vytáhl ho za ruku ven. Když se konečně Jack postavil na nohy a upravil si umačkanou košili, která mu mimochodem velmi slušela, porozhlédl se a jeho oči se opět stočily k jeho přátelům.

"Tam mě nedostanete!" žekl rázně a opřel se o auto.

"Ne? Tak koukej!" nedal se Daniel. Spolu s Teal'cem Jacka chytili za ramena a vysloveně ho dotáhli až ke vstupním dveřím.

"Strip show, no pěkné!" prohodil Jack a už se pomalu přestával bránit. Přeci jen to nemělo cenu. Byli na něj dva. A k tomu se z Teal'ca stal opavdový silák. Od doby, kdy začal pravidelně navštěvovat posilovnu velmi zesílil. Prostrčili Jacka dveřmi, ukázali lístky a vešli do velké haly, kde byla hlava na hlavě. Uprostřed stály podstavce s tyčemi, kolem kterých se různě kroutily dívky různých proporcí a barev. Černošky, bělošky, brunety, blondýnky. Nechtěl si jich moc všímat, ale nedalo mu to. Přeci jen se porozhlédl, aby zjistil, kam se to vlastně nechal vtlačit. Kdyby se tu něco stalo asi by nebylo jednoduché tyto lidi evakuovat. Nemohl si pomoci. Vždy u něj převažovalo myšlení vojáka. Nebyl zrovna typ muže, který by si jen bezhlavě užíval a nemyslel na následky. Strip show byla pro něj silné kafe.

"To chlapci asi přehnali," pomyslel si. Raději by byl doma, se svou nastávající. Na druhou stranu ale nechtěl klukům kazit radost a náladu. Přeci jen Sam si taky teď někde užívá. Tak proč by on nemohl? Proč by nemohl popustit uzdu a trošku se rozšoupnout?

Vymanil se ze sevření dlaní, které stále cítil na svých ramenou a otočil se tak, aby viděl do tváře abou svých přátel.  
"Tak co vám donesu k pití?" zeptal se jich. Daniel se k němu musel samým překvapením přiblížit a nechat si zopakovat to, co právě řekl. Nechtělo se mu věřit tomu, že by Jack tak najednou změnil názor.

"Nic, dnes je vše na nás," odpověděl Daniel, naklonil se k Teal'covi a nadiktoval mu, co má přinést od baru. Teal'c jen přikývl, urovnal si slušivý klobouk, který mu neposedně seděl na hlavě a vydal se směrem k baru. Daniel a Jack se zatím přesunuli k nedalekému stolku.

"Nikdy bych nevěřil, že s vámi dvěma půjdu já do strip baru. A už vůbec ne v den rozlučky ze svobodou. Myslel jsem si, že si zajedeme k rybníku, chytíme pár ryb," prohodil mezi řečí Jack a opět se porozhlédl kolem sebe.

"Ehm, vlastně abych ti řekl pravdu, tohle nebyl můj nápad," odpověděl Daniel a mrknul směrem k Teal'covi, který se vracel s táckem.

"Myslím, že pivo bude přeci jen nejlepší!" konstatoval Teal'c a všichni se začali smát.

Jack ani nevěřil, že si tento večer užije.

Klíček do zámku od Samina baráku naštěstí neztratil. Mohlo být kolem čtvrté hodiny ranní, kdy stál před dveřmi a snažil se klíček správně napasovat do zámku, aby si mohl otevřít.

Nerad by spal na rohožce.


	3. Trapas

_**TRAPAS**_

Už když šel po schodech do zasedací místnosti, slyšel tiché štěbetání a občasné zachechotání. Poznal podle hlasu, že to byl smích Samanthy. Ještě se nesetkal s tím, že by se zrovna ona v zasedačce takhle bavila. Byla vždy vážná a snažila se držet norem chování, hlavně když byl s nimi v místnosti i generál Hammond. Vyběhl poslední schod a zastavil se. Nevěděl, jestli se má pohnout, nevěděl jestli má něco říct. Nebyl si ani jist, jestli náhodou nemá něco na sobě. Zkoumavým pohledem si zkontroloval šaty od límce u košile až po boty. Nenašel nic zvláštního. Vše mu přišlo zcela normální, běžné. Ale proč se všechny oči v místnosti dívaly na něj? Proč ho Sam i Jack, kteří sedí těsně vedle sebe a dívají se do novin, pozorují?

Jediný Teal'c seděl klidně na židli a zíral do prázdna. Vypadal jako když medituje. Už se nadech aby konečně prolomil to ticho v místnosti a promluvil, když v tu chvíli se opět ozval smích. Sam i Jack se stydlivě schovávali za noviny, které stále drželi před sebou. Nemohli si prostě pomoci. Bylo to silnější než oni sami.

Nechtěli být hrubí, nechtěli mu ani ublížit, ale při pohledu na fotku, která byla otištěna v novinách, se nemohli přestat smát.

"Rád bych věděl, co se zase stalo," řekl Daniel podrážděně. V jeho hlase byla ale slyšet i ironie. I když se cítit divně, nemyslel si, že by mu jeho přátelé chtěli nějak ublížit. Vždy si z něj maximálně udělali legraci.

Ani netušil, jak blízko byl k odhalení toho, co oba dva vlastně dělají.

"Ale, ..." začal Jack a dával si ruce před obličej. Chtěl zakrýt široký pobavený úsměv, snažil se soustředit.

"Co? Tak povídejte. Mám na sobě něco?" opět se podíval na své šaty a nezapoměl zkontrolovat boty.

"Danieli, víš, jde o to, že ..." přidala se Sam, ale i ta nebyla schopna se chvíli soustředit a souvisle mluvit. Natož něco vysvětlovat. Její smích zaplnil místnost. Daniel byl zcela překvapen tím, že ani generál Hammond, který právě vešel do zasedačky, ji neuklidnil.

"Co to je? Na co se to dívají? Co jim přijde tak vtipné?" ptal se sám sebe.

Konečně udělal krok a když zjistil, že ho nohy poslouchají, přešel k Sam a Jackovi. Nakouknul do novin. Než se stačil v textu a obrázcích zorientovat, Jack noviny zavřel, složil a sedl si na ně.

"Ne, to nejde, Danny!" smál se Jack a pořádně noviny přisedl. Bylo by to asi pro Daniela moc trapné, kdyby viděl to, čemu se tu se Sam smáli.

"Sam, notak!" zahudroval Daniel. Sam jen kroutila hlavou a nepřestávala se usmívat.

"Co se děje?" konečně se generál Hammond ozval. Sedl si na svou židli a pozoroval, jak se Daniel snaží Jacka zvednout, aby se dostal k novinám. Tahal ho za uši, škubal za židli, lechtal ho. Doslova skákal kolem nehybného Jacka a snažil se seč mu síly stačily. Nic platné.

"Jako děti," pomyslel si Hammond a pousmál se.

"Kde jsi byl v sobotu, Danny?" zeptal se Jack a otočil se tak, aby mu viděl do obličeje. Opřel se o opěrátko a netrpělivě čekal na jeho odpověď. Sam se s úsměvem na rtech též otočila. Opět na něj oba dva vysloveně zírali. Byl si jist, že bojují seč jim síly stačí, aby se nezačali smát.

"Kde bych měl být. Měl jsem volný víkend. Chtěl si trošku užít odpočinku," odpověděl Daniel a zastrčil si ruce do kapes. Stál tam vysloveně jako nevinné nemluvně.

"Ano, vysloveně jsi si užíval," vyprskl Jack smíchy. Konečně z pod sebe vytáhl noviny a podal je Danielovi.

"Strana 10 pro tvoji informaci, aby jsi to dlouho nehledal," dodal a jakoby to měli nacvičené, on i Sam se otočili opět ke stolu. Daniel začal v novinách zběsile listovat. V tuto chvíli litoval, že noviny nezačínají zrovna stranou deset. Když konečně nalistoval kýženou stránku, začal se červenat. Ve chvilce byl červený jako rajče. Myslel si, že se propadne hambou. Složil noviny a položil je na stůl. Hammond se pro ně natáhl a začal jimi listovat.

"O co jde?" zeptal se Hammond.

"Daniel se byl v sobotu bavit," odpověděl Jack.

"Otevřeli novou pláž," dodala Sam.

"Ale není to jen tak nějaká pláž," opět se ke slovu dostal Jack.

"Je to nuda pláž," dodala Sam a litujícím pohledem se zadívala na Daniela, který čekal na reakci generála.

Hammond konečně došel ke straně deset. Zadíval se na jednu stránku s obrázky. Pohled který se mi naskytl byl opravdu k zasmání. Fotka nahých lidí chodících po pláži ho ani tak neupoutala, ale muž na druhé fotografii mu byl velmi povědomý. s třesoucími se koutky překvapeně zvedl hlavu od novin a zadíval se na jen sklopil oči a vyslechl si další smích, který tentokrát patřil generálovi.

"Alespoň že se všichni dobře pobavili," pomyslel si. Noviny si vzal a sedl si na svou židli. Opět se podíval na svou fotku v novinách.

"Ale zadek mám hezký," pochválil se polohlasně.


	4. Úplněk

**_ÚPLNĚK_**

Světla v Jackově chatě potemněla, Teal'c i Daniel už dávno spali, i Sam už byla v posteli. Jestli se tomu dalo vlastně říkat postel. Docela pohodlná rozložitelná matrace ležela na druhé straně pokoje, kde se ke spánku chystal uložit i Jack. Sam si to místo sama vybrala, vybalila si do vedle stojící skříňky i své věci. Jen si neuvědomila, že v tom samém pokoji bude zřejmě spát i její velitel. Teď to nebyl ani její velitel. Spíš ho považovala za přítele, kamaráda. Přeci jen byly na dovolené. Volno si užívali uprostřed lesa v Jackově chatě, která stála hned poblíž rybníku, kde, jak se později všichni dozvěděli, nejsou žádné ryby. I když si celé odpoledne užívali na lehátkách s pruty v rukou, nic nechytili. Šlo jen o to, aby si všichni odpočinuli, aby na chvíli přestali myslet na záchranu světa. A tak to i Jack plánoval. Byl štěstím bez sebe, když i Sam konečně přijala jeho pozvání.

Konečně společně rybařili. Už ztácel pojem o tom, kolikrát ho odmítla. Byl přesvědčený, že ji snad už nikdy nepřemluví. Ale něco se zřejmě stalo. Něco, co změnilo její pohled na vše kolem, na lidi, kteřé měla kolem sebe ale i ona sama se změnila. Po tom, co se rozešla s Petem byla jako vyměněná. Trávila s ním více času, byla opět uvolněná, opět se dokázala plně soustředit na práci a také věnovat trochu času sobě samé. Opět začala cvičit v posilovně, kterou měli v SGC a musel uznat, že ji to teď slušelo. Její postava byla ještě hezčí, pevnější. Až se styděl za to, jak na ni pořád po očku pokukoval.

Sam klidně oddychovala a občas i něco zamumlala ze spaní. Zřejmě byla uprostřed nějakého snu. Pousmál se. Přišlo mu to roztomilé. Potichu přešel od okna, kde už asi dvacet minut postával, k její posteli a jen se ujistil, že tvrdě spí. Nechtěl ji probudit. Vytáhl si ze skříně ručník a vyšel před chatu. Byla teplá noc, jen jemný vítr se proháněl korunami stromů a zpěv ptáků doplňoval tuto krásnou atmosféru. Měsíc v úplňku se odrážel od vody a na hladině se objevovaly malé vlnky. Přešel k okraji rybníku, ručník položil na zem a sundal si mikinu. Odhodil ji na zem vedle ručníku a sundal si i kalhoty i slipy. Už chtěl skočit do vody, ale uvědomil si, že má ještě na sobě ponožky. Pousmál se a sundal si je. Teď už mu nic nebránilo v tom, aby se ponořil do studené vody. Tohle noční koupání mu chybělo. Celou dobu je zavřený v SGC a k takovému relaxu se jen tak nedostane. V poslední době i špatně spí a když má možnost, zajde si zaplavat do studené vody. Někdy se mu potom podaří i usnout.

Většinou plave na druhou stranu a zpět, ale dnes na plavání neměl náladu. Jen se položil na hladinu a sledoval noční oblohu. Miloval noční oblohu, snažil se vždy najít co nejvíce souhvězdí, kolik mohl. Dnes měl štěstí, obloha byla krásně čistá, bez jediného mráčku.

Sam se posadila na posteli. Vylekala se. Opět se jí zdál jeden z těch snů, kdy Jack byl smrtelně zraněn. Tyhle sny ji trápily už docela dlouho. I když už s nimi Jack na mise tolik nechodil, měla stále o něj strach. A to se asi nezmění. Rozhlédla se po místnosti. Zdálo se ji, že Jack je v posteli a že tvrdě spí. Peřinu měl zřejmě přitaženou až pod bradu a užíval si nějaký pěkný sen. Zato ona. Vylekaná, zpocená a bez síly opět usnout.

Potichu vstala z provizorní postele, na které se ji až doposud spalo dobře, a přešla k oknu. Měsíc zrcadlící se na hladině vody v rybníku ji ihned přivedl na skvělý nápad. Ze skříně si vyndala ručník a vyšla před chatu a stejně jako Jack ze sebe sundala veškeré oblečení a nezapoměla ani na ponožky. Lehkými kroky přešla až k břehu. Zlehka našlapovala, aby voda kolem jejích nohou tolik nešplouchala. Konečně se celá ponořila pod vodu. Po chvilce se vynořila, vlasy si stahla dozadu, aby viděla. Pohled, který se ji naskytl ji téměř donutil vykřiknout. Na poslední chvíli se ji podařilo se uklidnit, když si uvědomila, že ten člověk, kterého před sebou viděla, nebyl nějaký zloděj a nebo úchyl, ale Jack.

"Carterová?" oslovil ji.

"Pane?" odpověděla a už se chtěla stavět do pozoru a salutovat, ale když si uvědomila, že je úplně nahá, raději to pro tentokrát opomenula.

"Nemůžete spát?" zeptal se a dalo mu to hodně velkou práci, aby se nezačal smát. Přišlo mu to hodně vtipné, jak se tam oba dva sešli, uprostřed noci, v rybníku, úplně nazí.

"Zdály se mi zlé sny, ale bude to v pořádku," odpověděla a ruce si přivinula na prsa, jakoby se chtěla před Jackem schovat. Byla tma, jen měsíční svit jim dodával trochu světla. Bála se, že ji její nadřízený uvidí.

"Vůbec jsem si nevšimla, že tu jste. Myslela jsem, že tvrdě spíte," snažila se Sam udržet konverzaci.

"Ani jsem si nešel lehnout. V poslední době nemohu spát. Vlastně spíš usnout mi dělá problém," odpověděl.

Stále se ji díval do očí. Byla tak jiná. Kapky vody ji stékaly z vlasů po tváři, její modré oči odráželi bílou záři, která na ně dopadala z nebe. Vypadala krásně.

I Sam si všimla, jak je Jack jiný. Mokré vlasy se mu rozcuchaně vlnily na hlavě, tmavě hnědé oči ve tmě svítily jako hvězdy.

"Tak já asi půjdu ven, už je mi i zima," řekla Sam. Třásla se zimou a i její rty měly tmavě modrou barvu.

"Jistě," řekl Jack.  
"Škoda," dodal, ale jen v duchu, aby to Sam neslyšela.

"Ale pane, otočte se," poprosila ho nejen slovy, ale i pohledem. Styděla se a nechtěla, aby ji viděl.

"Dobře, ale stejně jsem vás viděl," odpověděl Jack a otočil se.

"Prosím?" zeptala se Sam překvapeně.

"Zaslechl jsem kroky a tak jsem se otočil. Akorát jste šla do vody," odpověděl Jack a ušklíbnul se, jakoby se cítil, že něco a nebo nad něčím zvítězil. Bylo to takové malé vítězství.

Nikdy nevěřil, že se mu takový pohled naskytne.

Sam se jen začervenala a rychle vyběhla z vody, zabalila se do ručníku a zmizela v chatce.

Jack se otočil zpět, aby ji ještě jednou zahlédl, ale byla rychlejší.

"Snad příště," pomyslel si.


	5. Den blbec

_**DEN BLBEC**_

"Carterová!" vykřikl Jack, když se vynořil spoza dveří domku, ve kterém byl spolu s Teal'cem ubytovaný.

"Ano?" ozvala se Sam z protějšího domku. Otevřela dveře a zadívala se zvědavě do obličeje muže, který vypadal, jakoby hledal věc, kterou mu někdo sebral a on ji nutně potřeboval.

"Mám problém!" konečně se vyslovil. Sam přešlápla a založila ruce v bok. Čekala opět jeden z Jackových obvyklých vtípků, které si v poslední době oblíbila. Ale kdyby měla být upřímná, někdy ji to lezlo na nervy. Tento okamžik ale nebyl tím, který by ji rozčílil. Jack se zadíval do její tváře a oddychl si. Neviděl v jejích očích výraz naštvanosti, nýbrž se jí v očích objevila jiskra, kterou dala najevo, že dnešek byl skvělý den. Hned si byl jistý, že se mu bude smát. Nevěděl, jestli s takovou prosbou, kterou má zrovna na jazyku, má jít ven. To, že uvízli na cizí planetě, někde uprostřed vzdálené galaxie, se najednou zdálo jako nic, naproti tomu, co ho trápilo nyní.

"Ano, pane?" oslovila ho Sam a pozdvihla levé obočí. Jackův pohled se stočil k zemi. Začal se pohupovat jako dítě, které něco provedlo a teď se založenýma rukama za zády tvrdí, že je nevinné.

"Ehm," odkašlal si. O tomhle se mu vážně dobře nemluví. Když se před pár minutami ptal Daniela i Teal'ca, nepřišlo mu to tak těžké. Je to věc, která je pro každého člověka stejná.

Věděl to, ale fakt, že se ptal právě Sam to ztěžoval.

"Nemáte toaleťák?" konečně položil otázku. Sam se tak moc snažila, aby se nezačala smát, ale její snažení bylo marné.

"Ale jistě, pane!" odpověděla a při tom, když říkala slovo "pane" přidala do svého hlasu důraz. Doslova ho provokovala. Bavilo ji to. Vešla zpět do domku, kde v jedné ze svých tašek našla roličku toaletního papíru.

"Potřebujete ještě s něčím pomoct?" provokativně se zeptala. Na rtech jí hrál úsměv.

"Myslím, že teď už to zvládnu, díky," odpověděl Jack a otočil se k odchodu.

"Jak to vypadá s naším odchodem?" dodal a ještě jednou se na Sam podíval.

"DHD bylo z větší části zničeno, ale máme štěstí. Hlavní obvody se zdají být v pořádku. Pracuji na tom jak nejrychleji můžu," podala hlášení Sam. Čekalo ji ještě hodně práce a tak nezahálela a vydala se k bráně. Jack se cítil, jakoby mu spadl velký kámen ze srdce. Stále před sebou viděl smějící se Sam. Vlastně byla roztomilá. Měl rád, když se usmívala. Její úsměv mu dodával naději a pocit bezpečí. Ale teď nebyla vhodná doba na toulání se přírodou a přemýšlení nad tím, co má na Sam nejraději. Pokud člověk musí, tak musí. Příroda je holt příroda.

Naštěstí byla na planetě, kde uvízli, vyspělejší civilizace. Nikdy nevěřil, že bude tak rád i za suchý záchod. Zavřel za sebou dveře a snažil se si rozepnout kalhoty. Nešikovně máchnul rukou, když si sundaval vestu a vysílač kódů mu vypadl přímo do záchoda.

"A dopr..." zanadával si Jack. Tohle už bylo vážně moc i na něj. Když se daří, tak se daří.

Nejdřív porucha DHD, potom ta trapná chvilka s toaletním papírem a teď tohle. Jak to asi řekne týmu? To bude ale ostuda, pomyslel si. Ani si nechtěl představit ten moment, kdy bude stát před Sam, Danielem a Teal'cem a vysvětlovat, co se stalo. A když si uvědomil, že tohle byl jediný vysílač kódů, který měli, málem si začal rvát vlasy z hlavy. Zadíval se do záchodu a oklepal se. Při představě, že bude vysílač tahat z takového místa, se mu dělalo špatně. Raději takovou možnost hned zamítl.

Nikde se vrtat nebude!

Vyběhl jako šílený z kadibudky a zamířil si to přímo za Teal'cem. Ten se mu snad smát nebude. Má vždy takový ten vážný výraz. Jen co mu sdělil co se stalo, ozval se z domku velmi hlučný smích.

"O'Neille, tohle je snad asi ta nejvtipnější historka, kterou jsem kdy slyšel!" dodal a nepřestával se smát. To se k nim přidal Daniel a když slyšel z Jackových úst příběh, který se mu právě stal, začal se také smát. Nemohl si pomoci.

A když se mezi dveřmi objevila Sam, Daniel i Teal'c ihned zmlkli. Ne, že by se báli, co jim na takový humbuk řekne Sam, ale s napětím čekali, jak se Jack vypořádá s vyložením svého příběhu právě jí, Samanthě, ženě, které si Jack vážil a chtěl před ní vždy vypadat jako tvrďák a gentleman.

Nikdy se nemyslel, že se před ní až tak ztrapní.

"Caterová, mám další problém. Spadl mi vysílač kódů do záchoda," procedil mezi zuby.

Sam udělala pár kroků, soucitně Jacka obejmula a začala se smát.

"Tak to mě ani jeden z vás nepodpoří?" zeptal se, když se vymanil ze Samanthina sevření.

Nikdo se nechtěl vyjádřit, všichni se jen smáli.

"Alepoň jedna dobrá zpráva. DHD jsem upravila tak, že adresu domů vytočíme. Můžeme se vrátit domů," chtěla Sam všechny potěšit, hlavně Jacka.

Při tom, jak se na ni Jack díval, pochopila, že ještě něco není v pořádku.

"Co se děje?" dodala.

"Ten vysílač kódů, který mi spadl do záchodu, byl jediný," odpověděl Jack vystrašeně.

"Ale generálovi si to vysvětlíte sám," odpověděla Sam s úsměvem na rtech.

Do hodiny byli všichni zbaleni. Všichni čekali před bránou a loučili se s místními. Nezapoměli jim také poděkovat za poskytnutí útočiště. Sam vytočila adresu Země a brána se zaplnila modrou kapalinou.

Jack třesoucími prsty stiskl tlačítko na vysílačce a snažil se spojit s SGC.

"Jack O'Neill, slyšíte mě?" ozval se do vysílačky.

"SGC vás slyší, vyšlete svůj kód pro otevření iris," ozvalo se z vysílačky.

"V tom bude trošku problém. Chci mluvit s generálem Hammondem," domáhal se Jack pozornosti samotného generála.

"Jsem tu, Jacku. Děje se něco?" ozvalo se opět z vysílačky, kterou Jack držel v ruce. Celý se třásl a měl strach, jak bude Hammond reagovat a co se stane, až to uslyší lidé na základně. Ale na druhou stranu se chtěl vrátit domů a tak se rozhodl to dále neprodlužovat.

"Pane, vysílač kódu mi spadl do záchoda a jiný nemáme, bohužel. Nemůžeme vyslat kód. Otevřete nám iris?" vysvětlil. Chvilku se z druhé strany nic neozývalo. Po asi minutě ticha se s náznakem smíchu ozval Hammondův hlas.

"Jacku, Jacku, kdybych vás neznal, řekl bych, že je tohle sprostý žert a že jste naši nepřátelé. Ale to, co se stalo jen dokazuje, že jste to opravdu vy. Taková věc se může stát jen vám," dodal generál.

"Otevřete iris!" ozvalo se z vysílačky. Generál vydal rozkaz.

"Díky, generále," poděkoval Jack a přerušil hovor. Sebral ze země tašky, se kterými chtěl pomoci Sam a vydal se k horizontu události. Naposledy se ohlédl na lidi stojící kolem brány a zamával.

"Už nikdy více!" dodal si sám pro sebe a prošel bránou. Za ním prošla i Sam, Teal'c a Daniel.

Brána se zavřela. Na této planetě zbyly po SG-1 jen vzpomínky lidí a jeden, teď už nefunkční, vysílač kódů.


	6. Otrava

_**OTRAVA**_

Skoro popadal dech. Na botách přilepené bahno neustále zvětšovalo svůj objem jak běžel stále hlouběji do lesa. Neustále se ohlížel za sebe a každou chvíli čekal, že uvidí členy svého týmu, jak běží za ním. Ale prozatím nikoho neviděl.

Proč jen nezůstal na základně? Vždyť je generál, nemusí chodit na mise, ale musel si přiznat, že mu to chybělo. Všechen ten adrenalin, akce, týmová spolupráce. Ale teď si trošku vyčítal to, že neuposlechl vlastní instinkt a nerozmyslel si průchod bránou na tuhle zpropadenou planetu. Byl teď na útěku před nepřáteli. Vyhnul se stromům, přeskakoval kořeny a snažil se ničím nezdržovat.

Když přiběhl na louku, kde široko daleko nebyl žádný strom, za který by se mohl schovat, vyděsil se. Co když ho teď nepřítel dožene? Jak se bude bránit? Neměl u sebe ani zbraň. Vše nechal v táboře. Útok byl tak rychlý, že si nestihl vzít ani P90tku.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a vydal se ke křoví, které se rozprostíralo nedaleko. Jakoby se toho už za tento den nestalo dost. Půda pod jeho těžkýma botama se roztřásla. Zvuk, připomínající praskající dřevo, se rozlehl do blízkého okolí. Jack se nestihl ani pořádně nadechnout, když se půda pod ním propadla.

Spadl do hluboké jámy.

Ztratil vědomí.

Kousky kamenů a slámy pod jeho tělem se začaly pohybovat. Malý a zvláštní brouk vylezl po Jackově ruce. Měl nespočetně nohou a vypadal děsivě. Kdyby ho Jack viděl, asi by začal křičet jako člověk, který právě dostal hysterický záchvat. Brouk se přemístil k jeho krku a kusadla zabodl do kůže přímo u krkavice. Když se prokousal až k cévě, vstříkl do Jackova krevního oběhu jed a ten bolestivý podnět způsobil, že se Jack probudil. Ucítil bolest na krku a ihned se ohnal rukou a brouka strhl na zem. Vyděšeně se postavil na nohy a když si uvědomil, že je v hluboké propasti, chtěl vše vzdát. Nějaký podivný brouk ho kousl, spadl do jámy a ještě byl na útěku před nepřítelem. A navrch ještě tu byla ta skutečnost, že nevěděl, kde je jeho tým. Rozhlédl se, jestli někde nenajde něco, co by mu pomohlo se nějakým způsobem vyškrábat na povrch. Až na pár kořenů stromů, které byly stejně strouchnivělé, protože tu byly už nějakou dobu, nenašel nic, co by mu bylo užitečné. Pomyslel na to, jak by si přál vyskočit ven. Jen co tato myšlenka dostala i vizuální náčrt v jeho hlavě, jeho kolena se uvolnila a Jack skoro nevědomky vyskočil opravdu vysoko. Dopadl na povrch a divil se, že dopadl na nohy.

"Co se to stalo?" zeptal se sám sebe. Nedokázal si to vysvětlit. Možná to bylo tím, jak vyschlá byla půda v jámě. Přišlo mu to jako chabé vysvětlení, ale teď se tím nechtěl zabývat. Rozběhl se zpět cestou, kterou přišel. Byl odhodlaný najít členy svého týmu. Cítil se silný. Ani statečnost mu nechyběla. Po chvíli uslyšel hlasy. A nebyly to jen hlasy lidí, ale i rány. Zřejmě byli v souboji. Vtrhl mezi ně a předvedl pár kopů a úderů, které u sebe ani nečekal, že je umí. Ve chvilce byli všichni členové nepřátelské tlupy na zemi. Sam, Daniel a Teal'c na něj jen nevěřícně hleděli. Nebylo ale času nazbyt. Vysvětlení si nechá na později. Až se dostanou zpět na Zem tak se snad vše vysvětlí.

Sam zadala adresu, poslala kód a všichni společně prošli bránou. V SGC je čekalo velké uvítání.

"Měli jste skoro 12 hodin spoždění s hlášením," vyhrkl Hammond.

"Už jsme se o vás báli," dodal a poplácal Jacka po rameni.

"Jsem rád, že jste zpět a že jste v pořádku, hlášení podáte za dvě hodiny," rozdal rozkazy. Jack byl rád, že je konečně doma. Přál si ze sebe konečně shodit ty těžké boty obalené bahnem, které mu kupodivu ani nepřišly tak těžké jako před tím. Asi si zvykl na tu váhu. Poplácal Hammonda po rameni. Geaorge zasykl a v jeho obličeji se objevil bolestivý výraz. Úplně zapomněl na to, co se stalo na té planetě. Z vesela vykročil směrem k šatnám.

"Pane, nezapomeňte na standartní vyšetření u doktorky," oznámila mu Sam. Jack sice zapomněl na události, které se staly na planetě, ale ostatní členové jeho týmu ne.

"Pane, musím s vámi mluvit," zašeptala Sam Hammondovi do ucha.

"Pojďme do kanceláře," navhl ji generál.

"Pane, generál O'Neill asi není ve vlastní kůži. Něco se na té planetě stalo," sdělila Sam generálovi své obavy.

"Všiml jsem si," odpověděl George a sedl si za svůj stůl.

"Už jen to, jak mě poplácal po rameni mi prozradilo, že to asi nebude "náš" Jack," souhlasil generál.

"Byli jsme pod útokem nepřátel a Jack tam mezi nás přiběhl, během pár sekund byli všichni členové nepřátelské skupiny na zemi a mi byli svobodní. Podařilo se nám uniknout a vrátit se," popsala Sam generálovi celou situaci. Byla rozrušená a vystrašená. Nevěděla, jak si to má vysvětlit. Hammond jen na ni nevěřícně hleděl.

"Počkáme na testy, které udělá doktorka Fraiserová," dodal generál. Sam přikývla a opustila jeho kancelář. Čekala ji prohlídka a sprcha.

Jack se mezitím vysprchoval, převlékl a vydal se na ošetřovnu. Cítil se skvěle. Jediné, co ho znepokojovalo bylo to svědění na krku. Neustále se škrabal. Možná někde chytil nějakou vyrážku. Doktorka mu na to snad něco dá. Vešel na ošetřovnu a Janet si ho hned nechala posadit na lůžko a odebrala mu krev. Téměř beze slov odešla se zkumavkou k přístroji, který dokázal udělat během pár minut předběžný test.

"Doktorko, co se děje? Proč se mnou nemluvíte?" dožadoval se Jack pozornosti.

"Vydržte pane, hned se vám budu věnovat," odpověděla Janet a dál se věnovala přístroji. Nastavila hodnoty, které pro ni byly stěžejní a přešla k Jackovi. Ten se akorát opět škrábal na krku. Janet odstčila jeho ruku a zadívala se na místo, které už od toho škrabání bylo červené.

"Svědí to, Janet," postěžoval si Jack a naklonil hlavu, aby se Janet k tomu místu mohla lépe dostat.

"Co se vám stalo? Vypadá to jako by vás něco kouslo. Jsou tu stopy po malinkých zubech, či kusadlech," konstatovala Janet a vyndala ze stolku vatu a udělala stěr.

"Raději provedu testy i z toho stěru," vysvětlila Jackovi. Už to ale nebyl ten klidný muž, který poslušně seděl na lůžku. Jeho prsty se přesunuly na spánky. Začal si je mnout.

"Bolí vás hlava?" zeptala se starostlivě Janet. Jack s sebou začal šít. Třásl se. V tu chvíli na ošetřovnu vešla Sam. Když viděla, jak se Jack položil na lůžko, přiběhla k němu. Celý se třásl. Chytila ho za ruku a snažila se ho uklidnit. Janet zatím běžela pro sedativum. Myslela si, že prožívá nějaký typ anafylaktického šoku. Bůh ví, co ten záhadný tvor vstříkl do Jackova těla za jed. Když se Janet vrátila k jeho lůžku, byl už klidný. Otevřel oči a usmál se.

Vlastně se červenal a smál.

"Pane?" oslovila ho Sam. Čekala cokoliv, ale to, co se stalo, když Janet chtěla jehlou proniknout pod jeho kůži, ji doslova dostalo. Janet o Jackovu kůži zlomila jehlu.

"A to není vše, doktorko," pousmál se Jack. Mrkl jedním okem na Sam.

"Mám také rentgenové vidění," pousmál se a sjel Sam pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Sam se jen ušklíbla. Nějak se jí nechtělo věřit, že by Jack mohl mít takovou schopnost. Podle toho, jak si Jack ten pohled užíval, asi doopravdy viděl až tam, kam neměl.

"Nemám vůbec ponětí, jak vás z toho dostaneme. Tedy alespoň prozatím," řekla Janet. Stále čekala na to, až diagnostický přístroj vytiskne předběžný výsledek vyšetření krve.

"A kdo říká, že chci, aby jste mě z toho dostala, doktorko?" odvětil Jack a opět se podíval na Sam. Ta se jen pousmála. Ta myšlenka, že vidí i to, jaké spodní prádlo má zrovna na sobě, ji znepokojovala. Přeci jen to byl její nadřízený. A měl k ní mít respekt. Co se stalo? To ten jed ovlivnil i jeho smýšlení? I jeho chování?

"Pane!" okřikla ho. Uvěmovala si, že na něj zvýšila hlas, ale přeci ho nechtěla nechat, aby se na ni pořád tak díval. Zajisté si to užíval jak soudila podle výrazu tváře.

"Jsem si jistá, že najdeme způsob, jak ten jed z vás dostat, pane," Janet konečně svírala výsledky vyšetření v rukou. Zklamání v Jackově pohledu bylo zřejmé. Užíval si svého daru jak jen mohl a nebyl si jist, jestli se ho vůbec chce zbavit. Na druhou stranu ho ale děsila představa, že by se nakonec mohl proměnit v nějakého brouka. Vzpomněl si na Teal'ca a na to, jak se skoro on sám proměnil v nehezký hmyz. Tahle vzpomínka ho zcela vyléčila.

"Dobře, Janet," souhlasil. I když se snažil být hodný, nedokázal se udržet a opět se podíval na Sam. Nedokázal se nabažit. Pokaždé když se Sam podívala jeho směrem, odvrátil pohled a snažil se vypadat nenápadně. Sam ale moc dobře věděla.


	7. Znaménko lásky

ZNAMÉNKO LÁSKY

Otočil se na bok a pootevřel oči, aby se podíval do okna. Vysloveně hledal paprsky slunce. Zahleděl se do obličeje spící ženy, která ležela vedle něj a spokojeně oddychovala. Tak si přál, aby se probudila. Chtěl se ji dívat do očí, líbat její rty.

Vždy, když se probudil dřív než Sam, nemohl usnout a jen tak ležel a snažil se ji nevzbudit. Ale většinou se mu to nedařilo.

"Dobré ráno," popřála Sam Jackovi a protáhla se.

"Dobré ráno, zlatíčko," odpověděl Jack.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Sam otočila, aby se podívala do okna a podle slunečního svitu odhadla, kolik je asi hodin, Jack vyprskl smíchy.

"Co je?" zeptala se Sam a vylekaně se podívala na muže, který si rukama překrýval pusu a neustále se smál.

"Panebože, Sam!" opět vyprskl smíchy a přetáhl si peřinu přes hlavu. Sam jen slyšela jeho tlumený smích. Přesunula se blíž a stáhla mu peřinu tak, aby viděla do jeho obličeje.

"Za tohle mě asi nebudeš mít ráda."

"Tak řekneš mi konečně, čemu se směješ?" procedila už skoro naštvaně mezi zuby a šibalsky se pousmála. Neměla ráda, když se ji někdo směje a neřekne ji proč. Cítila se nejistě. A ještě ke všemu po takové krásné noci, kdy toho ani moc nenaspali, meměla náladu na nějaké dohadování. Co mohlo způsobit takový smích? A proč se stále otáčel na druhou stranu a smál se do deky? Pak se opět otočil zpět. Ve chvíli, kdy se na ni znovu podíval, přišla další vlna smíchu a Sam opět viděla jen jeho záda pohybující se v rytmu smíchu.

"Ehm, máš takový .. no .. malý cucflek na krku," konečně promluvil. Sam se napůl ulevilo. Už se bála, že se směje kvůli něčemu, co se stalo v noci. Bála se, že něco zkazila. Sam chvilku vypadala vylekaně, ale když si uvědomila, že jde jen o malý flíček na krku, uklidnila se.

"Tak to je v pohodě, to zakreju," snažila se uklidnit a šahala si na místo, kde se asi zřejmě flíček nacházel.

"Nejsem si jistý, jestli to zakrýt půjde. Víš, on to není malý flíček, ale spíš flek," opět se Jack rozesmál, ale ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že se Sam tváří vyděšeně, tak se smát přestal.

"Zítra jdeme oba do práce a nikdo tam o nás neví. Jak to vysvětlíš?" zeptal se a lehl si na bok tak, aby se ji mohl dívat do očí.

"Snad to nějak zamaskuju. Nejhorší je, že nemůžu nosit šátek," dodala a prsty přejížděla po místě, kde ji Jack svrnu nahmatal. Nic necítila. Nebylo to ani nijak vyvýšené, oteklé či drsné. Nebyla zvyklá používat make-up, ale dnes byla ráda, že si ještě jednu tubu přeci jen nechala.

Vylezla z postele a přehodila přes sebe župan. Jack ji následoval až do koupelny, kde si Sam odhrnula vlasy a naklonila se tak, aby měla výhled na krk co nejlepší. Když viděla tu spoušť, kterou ji na kůži způsobily Jackovy rty, vyděsila se. Otočila se k Jackovi a beze slova mu chvíli hleděla do očí. Vysloveně se ho ptala, co budou dělat.

"Mam den na to, abych se toho zbavila," dodala a vyběhla z koupelny. Převlékla se, sedla si ke kuchyňskému stolu a zapnula notebook. První webová adresa, která se v jejím internetovém prohlížeči objevila, byla bílá stránka s nápisem Google. Do hledáčku napsala klíčová slova jako cucflek, léčba, krytí a stiskla tlačítko vyhledat. Jack si sedl vedle ní a díval se ji přes rameno a přál si, aby se tohle nestalo.

Sam vypadala nervózně. Nechtěla, aby se o nich na základně dozvěděli právě tímto způsobem. Byly jiné a o hodně lepší způsoby jak jim to říct. Jak projížděla stránku po stránce a hledala rady, jak se cucfleku co nejdříve zbavit, začala být ještě víc nervóznější. Nad poznámkou jednoho z účastníků internetové konverzace se zarazila a podívala se na Jacka, který vypadal docela klidně. Vždyť jasně. On žádný cucflek nemá, může být úplně v klidu.

"Možná je tohle znamení, že bychom měli jít s pravdou ven," zašeptal a pohladil Sam ve vlasech.

"Děláš si legraci?" zeptala se překvapeně Sam. Nevěřila, že by na tohle mohl myslet.

"Vždyť je to proti pravidlům. Čekal by nás vojenský soud a jeden z nás by se musel vzdát práce, kariéry," už rozzlobeným hlasem vykřikla Sam a vrátila se zpět k hledání jejího spasení.

"Místo, kde máte cucflek třete okurkou," četla nahlas rady lidí.

"Kůrkou od chleba si v pravidelných intervalech třete postižené místo. Pomáhá to," přečetla další radu a pousmála se.

"Kůrka od chleba?" tázavě se podívala na Jacka, který jen pozvedl ramena. Nevěděl co ji na to říct. Sam se s úsměvem plným naděje zvedla a otevřela chlebník. Odlomila si kousek chleba, oddělila kůrku od středu a začala si místo třít. Sedla si zpět na židli a dál se snažila najít další užitečné rady.

"Mělo by to za 24 hodin zmizet. To bych mohla stihnout," dodala.

"A to chceš s kůrkou od chleba i spát?" podíval se ji do očí a jeho myšlenky už byly opět úplně jinde.

"No ty se ke mě dneska v noci ani nepřiblížíš. A pokud ano, udělám ti taky cucflek!" řekla Sam a pousmála se.

"No konečně, zase se směješ," řekl Jack a políbil ji. Nemohl si pomoct, ale jak viděl, jak si Sam tře to ono místo kůrkou od chleba, přišlo mu to vtipné. Začal se smát.

"Nevěřil jsem kolik toho s tebou zažiju," dodal s úsměvem na tváři.

"Jsi tak roztomilá," pošeptal ji do ucha a políbil ji na tvář.

"Roztomilá? Jak v takové situaci můžeš být tak klidný? Jak můžeš přemýšlet nad tím, jak roztomile vypadám? Nic roztomilého nad tím není. Je to jen kůrka od chleba," snažila se Sam bránit. Nepřestávala třít kůrkou o kůži.

"Počkej, přestaň na chvíli, vždyť si to místo úplně rozedřeš!" strhl ji Jack ruku dolů a pohledem ji prosil, aby si dala na chvíli pauzu.

"Beru to jako výhodu. Budu se moci vymluvit na nějaký úraz," odpověděla Sam a snažila se Jackovi vymanit.

"Ty jsi opravdu přesvědčená, že s naším vztahem nemůžeme vyjít oficiálně ven? Stejně to polovina lidí na základně tuší. Možná to už i ví," dodal Jack, ale moc ji tím neuklidnil.

"Ví? To mi chceš říct, že jsi jim něco řekl?" zeptala se Sam a lapala po dechu.

"Ne, jasně že ne. Neplaš. Jen si myslím, že je to na nás vidět," vysvětlil ji jak tu poslední větu vlastně myslel.

"Asi máš pravdu, ale stejně. Je tu hodně věcí v sázce. Ještě to budeme muset nějaký čas vydržet," Sam se rozhodně snažila bránit své stanovisko.

Připravila hrníčky na čaj, Jack nakrájel chléb a společně posnídali. Byla pěkná neděle. Tedy pro Jacka byla pěkná. Pro Sam to byl den plný nervozity. Modlila se, aby ten flek do pondělí zmizel. Ať už jedli, ať se dívali na televizi ale i když byli na procházce, Sam neváhala a každou volnou chvíli věnovala tření cucfleku chlebovou kůrkou.

"Musíme zajít koupit chleba," dodala, když si brala z chebníku poslední část kůry, která tam zbyla. Na krku už měla červený flek. Vypadalo to skoro jakoby se ten cucflek ještě zvětšoval.

"A po cestě domů se zastavíme v lékárně. Na tom webu psali něco o nějaké mastičce," dodala Sam a když si všimla Jackova úsměvu, začala se smát taky. Nikdy nevěřila jak jeden cucflek dokáže zruinovat celý den.

Ale jedno si slíbila. Nenechá to jen tak.

Jednou se Jackovi pomstí.

Uličnicky se pousmála a vyšla před dům. Musí přeci jít koupit ten chleba.

A co mohla s jistotou říci? Už nikdy neuvidí kůrku od chleba tak, jako před tím.


	8. Tajný ctitel

**_TAJNÝ CTITEL_**

Ostatní členové týmu už dávno opustili základnu, jen ona zůstala. Nechtěla jet domů. Nic ji tam nelákalo. Nikdo kromě vrstev prachu na ni nečekal. Nevybavila si, kdy byla naposledy ve svém domě, kdy naposledy spala ve své posteli. Pravděpodobně i květiny už ztratily své listy. Byla zvyklá na 24 hodinové služby, pár posledních hlášení a spisů o nových technologiích už vydrží. Už když vešla do své laboratoře, něco se ji nezdálo. Na stole stála drobná váza a v ní červená růže. Vypadala jakoby byla čerstvě utržená. Přešla k ní a přičichla si. Krásně voněla. Zavřela oči a vůni si vychutnala. Nebylo to poprvé, co našla takový nezvyklý dárek. Už dva týdny nachází psaníčka, dárky a květiny a stále se ji nepodařilo zjistit, kdo je jejím tajným ctitelem. Prohlédla si růži pozorněji. Kolem stonku našla stočený kousek papíru přilepený úzkým proužkem lepicí pásky, aby se vzkaz neodlepil. Opatrně ho sundala a papírek rozvinula tak, aby si mohla přečíst co na něm bylo napsáno.

 _"Růže se i před tvoji krásou červená."_

Když si uvědomila co vlastně přečetla, její tváře zčervenaly. Ještě nikdy nedostala vzkaz, který by byl psaní přímo na její osobu. Vždy to byly jen obecné poznámky, vtipné komentáře, drobné dárky. Z počátku tomu nevěnovala moc pozornosti. Dárky i vzkazy založila do jedné z poliček její skříňky a odmítala nad tím přemýšlet. Byla si skoro jistá, že se jedná o nějakého vojína, který se do ní zamiloval. Chudák kluk. Vždyť Sam měla oči jen pro jednoho. A ten dotyčný už dávno nebyl jen vojínem.

Tenhle vzkaz ji ale nalomil. Svírala ten kousek papíru v ruce a přemýšlela nad tím, kdo by to asi mohl být. Když se ji před očima zjevil obličej Jacka, musela se zasmát.

"To ne, vždyť on takový není," zasmála se. Ale musela si přiznat. Kdyby to byl Jack, vůbec by se nezlobila. Nikdo ji nenapadal. Znovu si přivoněla ke květině. Takové hezké gesto. Bylo to příjemné dostávat takové dárečky, ale na druhou stranu ji znepokojovalo to, že nevěděla kdo ji je dává. Byla z toho trošku nervózní. Sedla si ke stolu, růži i s vázou přesunula na vzdálenější roh stolu a rozevřela si složky, které měla již připravené k tomu, aby je dopsala.

Ještě nebylo ani jedenáct hodin, když zavřela poslední dokument, vypnula počítač a zhasla světla. Chodba zela prázdnotou, jen pár lidí tu a tam prošlo kolem. Byla unavená, oči se ji zavíraly. Došla až ke dveřím od své ubikace. Vešla dovnitř, sundala si kalhoty i bundu a položila se na postel s očima již skroro zavřenýma. Když dolehla a chtěla si položit hlavu na polštář, zjistila, že to, co měla pod hlavou nebyl polštář. Nadzvedla se a rozsvítila malou lampičku, kterou měla na nočním stolku hned vedle postele. Promnula si oči a soustředěně se zadívala na to, co před ní leželo na místě, kde měl být její oblíbený polštář, který si dovezla z domova. Místo nadýchané podložky pod hlavu tam seděl plyšový medvěd s dalším vzkazem zapíchutým za plyšové srdce, které medvěd držel v rukou. Sam se usmála, posadila se a vzala medvěda do rukou. Chvíli ho jen tak pozorovala, poté vytáhla vzkaz a přečetla si ho.

 _"Tvé srdce zřejmě patří vědě, ale byl bych moc rád, kdyby bylo i mé."_

To už Sam poznala, kdo vzkaz psal. A vše ji konečně došlo. Měl komplice. Jak jinak by se jeho vzkazy a dárky dostaly až do její skříňky v šatně? A co skříňky v koupelně? Vyběhla ze svého pokoje a mířila přímo na ošetřovnu. Vletěla do místnosti jako hurikán až se Janet vylekala. "Co se stalo?" vykřikla Janet a nervózně čekala co ji Sam přiběhla sdělit. Už skoro sahala po mobilní lékárničce, když ji Sam chytila za ruku a tímto gestem ji naznačila, že její zdravotnická pomoc není potřeba. Zadivala se ji do očí a ukázala ji plyšového medvěda, kterého do teď skrývala za zády.

"Jack?" zeptala se. Věděla, že tohle jediné jméno bude stačit k tomu, aby Janet poznala, o co tu jde.

"No konečně jsi na to přišla. A že ti to trvalo." Odpověděla s úsměvem Janet a položila ji ruku na rameno.

"A ty jsi mu pomáhala. Udělal si z tebe komplice," rozčilovala se Sam, ale Janet moc dobře věděla, že to Sam myslí dobře. Viděla na jejích rtech jemný úsměv.

"A jak ráda," řekla Janet a věnovala Sam široký úsměv.

"Vím, co mezi vámi je," dodala.

"Ale mezi námi nic není!" bránila se Sam.

"Já vím, ale každý kdo vás dva zná ví, co k sobě cítíte," snažila se Janet celou situaci vysvětlit.

"Byla jsi to ty, kdo Jacka k tomuhle přesvědčil, že?" zeptala se Sam, položila plyšáka na jeden ze stolů a zasunula si ruce do kapes.

"Když on byl tak smutný, když tenkrát za mnou přišel. Nemohla jsem mu odolat. A mimochodem..." pousmála se Janet a přešla k ní blíž, aby Sam slyšela každé její slovo když začala šeptat ..."když ti začal dávat ty dárky, zjistil, že se mu to líbí," dodala.

"Proč za mnou nepřišel hned? Promluvili bychom si," řekla Sam a zadívala se na plyšového medvídka sedícího na stole.

"Ale to by pak nebyla taková zábava. Jak pro něj, tak pro tebe," odpověděla Janet a na výrazu v jejím obličeji bylo vidět, jak si tohle celé náramně užívá.

"A jak se na něj mám jako podle tebe zítra dívat?" položila Sam další otázku. Už to viděla přímo před sebou. Ona a Jack stojící naproti sobě, Jak netušící, že Sam ví, kdo je její tajný ctitel a Jack plánující další vzkaz či dárek.

"Ráno moudřejší večera. Nech to na zítra, běž si lehnout, ať si odpočineš. Myslím, že zítra budete oba dva vědět, jak se k tomu všemu postavit," poradila Janet Sam a vyvedla ji z ošetřovny, dala ji do ruky medvídka a nasměrovala ji směrem k její ubikaci. Sam byla myšlenkami úplně někde jinde a tak se zamyšleně vydala zpět do svého pokoje.

Janet se s radostným úsměvem otočila na podpadku a než došla zpět ke svému pracovnímu stolu, odeslala jednu velmi důležitou smsku. "Konečně!" zaradovala se.

"Zítra bude velmi zvláštní den," zašeptala a vrátila se zpět ke své práci.


	9. Nakonec to stálo za to

_**NAKONEC TO STÁLO ZA TO**_

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě k tomuhle ukecal," křičel Daniel do mikrofonu od vysílačky, který měl přímo před ústy. Otočil hlavu tak, aby viděl na muže sedícího po jeho levici.

"Já taky ne," odpověděl Jack a šibalsky se pousmál. Zapnul si bundu až ke krku a sehnul se, aby si zavázal boty.

"Mam to u tebe, jen aby jsi věděl," dodal Daniel a šťouchnul Jacka do ramena. Chtěl si být jistý, že si to jeho kamarád zapamatuje. Byl to ale pěkný kamarád, když ho nutil k takové věci, kterou se právě chystali udělat.

"Jen doufám, že Teal'c svoji část plánu zvládne," povzdechl si Jack a zasněně se zahleděl na šedivou stěnu před ním. Už byl opět myšlenkama někde jinde, což se mu ani trochu nelíbilo. Byl si vědom toho, že se musí plně soustředit na jejich úkol. Závisel na tom jejich život. Pokud by se něco stalo, nesl by za to veškerou zodpovědnost.

"Už tě někdy Teal'c zklamal?" položil Daniel dobrou otázku.

"Ne!" Jack rázně odpověděl a opět se věnoval přípravě výbavy. Přitáhl všechny popruhy, které měl kolem pasu, zkontroloval batoh ležící na podlaze mezi jeho botama a když si byl konečně jistý, že je vše tak, jak má, hodil si batoh na záda.

"Tak se zbytečně nestrachuj," uklidnil Daniel svého přítele, který se - byť se to na sobě snažil nenechat znát - cítil stále víc a víc nervózněji.

"Víš, ale ona umí být zvědavá. A ráda odmlouvá. Co když mu na to neskočí?" strachoval se Jack. "Ještě že mě neslyší."

Letadlo se začalo třást. Dosáhli potřebné výšky. Daniel i Jack se postavili ke dveřím a ještě jednou si pro jistotu navzájem zkontrolovali vybavení.

Byli připraveni.

Zato na pevné zemi měl Teal'c co dělat, aby Sam udržel v autě. Projížděli lesem a již zmíněný velký černý muž se zlatým znakem na čele seděl za volantem a snažil se vypadat a jednat klidně. Ale ve skutečnosti mu moc nescházelo k tomu, aby nesešlápl brzdu a vykašlal se na celý tenhle plán. Pokaždé, když se na něco Sam vymluvila a Teal'cova nervozita opět trošku vzrostla, vzpomněl si na Jackův prosebný pohled v očích, když ho žádal o pomoc. O pomoc přítele.

"Ale Sam, nemá to cenu ti teď něco vysvětlovat, když za chvíli se na to budeš moci podívat sama. A stejně, já tomu moc nerozumím. Je to záležitost čistě pro tebe. Má to dost společného s vědou a ty víš, jak mé mozkové závity pracují. Dám přednost dobrému boji než nějakým nano ... nanočásticím nebo jak se to jmenuje." Tak moc si přál, aby už konečně dorazili na smluvené místo a on by konečně mohl nechat té hry. Ještě pár metrů a jeho utrpení bude u konce. Nikdy nevěřil, že by Sam mohla být tak dotěrná a zvědavá. Neustále se vyptávala. Otázky typu :"Kdy už tam budeme?" a nebo "Je to ještě daleko?" mu přišly směšné. V mnoha pozemských filmech viděl malé děti pokládající tento typ otázek, aby rozčílili rodiče. Vždy si myslel, že jejich chování je způsobeno jen přemírou nudy, kterou museli snášet při delší cestě autem. Po dnešní jízdě už se nikdy těm malým stvořením divit nebude.

Ve chvíli, kdy Teal'c zaparkoval své SVU u rozlehlé louky, oddechl si.

"Konečně!" procedil mezi zuby.

"Co jsi říkal?" zeptala se Sam a porozhlédla se kolem sebe. Otevřela dveře a vystoupila z auta. "Co se tu má dít? Čekala jsem nějaké týmy, auta. Ale tady nic není. Nikdo tu není," zhodnotila celou situaci a čekala až se Teal'c vyhrabe z auta a přejde k ní. Se širokým úsměvem se postavil vedle ní a položil ji ruku kolem ramen. Mrkl na ni jedním okem, zvedl hlavu a zadíval se k obloze.

V okamžiku, kdy Sam zopakovala to, co udělal Teal'c - tedy až na to mrknutí jedním okem - a podívala se na nebe, všimla si dvou teček, které se pomalu snášely k zemi.

"Co to je?" zeptala se s údivem ve tváři.

"Sleduj," zašeptal Teal'c a nespouštěl z těch dvou teček oči. Až teď si Sam uvědomila, že si ji její kamarád tiskne k sobě. Nenápadně se mu podívala do tváře a všimla si, že se mu v koutku oka usadila slza.

"Ty pláčeš?" zeptala se a starostlivě se k němu otočila tak, aby mu viděla do tváře. Měla o něj strach.

"Jen jsem dojatý." Ani se na Sam nepodíval, chytil ji za paži a opět ji natočil tak, že stála vedle něj a opět jeho ruka přistála na jejím ramenu.

"Kdo nebo co je to? A co to vlaje mezi těma dvěma tečkama?" ptala se Sam na další zbytečné otázky. Zbytečné byly proto, že Teal'c na ně nehodlal odpovědět. Ale to Sam věděla, proto se přestala ptát a jen sledovala, co se bude na nebi dít dál.

Když se konečně tečky přiblížily k zemi o trošku víc, Sam poznala, že se jedná o lidi. Dokonce byla schopna rozpoznat i tu vlající věc mezi nima. Byl to nápis.

"Proč tu vlastně jsme? Co se děje?" i přes to, že věděla jak bude Teal'c reagovat, zeptala se ho na další dvě otázky. Teal'c se jen nadechl, ale neodpověděl.

"Ve.." zašeptala.

"To je první část slova z nápisu z té vlající věci, kterou drží." Sam přimhouřila oči jakoby se snažila zaostřit a rozluštit celý text.

"Vezme..." snažila se přečíst i ten zbytek, ale jak si s plátnem pohrával vítr, některá písmenka se ji stále ztrácela.

"Nedá se to přečíst celé!" vykřikla naštvaně - tak jako vykřikne dítě, když není něco tak, jak chce on.

"Vezmeš si mě?" Ve chvíli, kdy dočetla celý text, si uvědomila co to znamená a kdo jsou ti, kteří se snášejí z nebe.

"Jack?" vyslovila jeho jméno.

"Panebože!" vykřikla a dala si ruce před ústa. Byla tak překvapená. Dojatá. Ani se nesnažila zastavit proud slz, které ji stékaly po tvářích. Jack i Daniel bezpečně přistáli na zemi a Sam se ihned rozběhla k Jackovi. Nebylo možné přes helmy vidět, kdo z nich je Jack, ale Sam ho už tak dobře znala, že to poznala i tak. Než k němu doběhla, stačil si muž jejích snů sundat helmu. Sundal si ji právě včas, přesně ve chvíli, kdy mu Sam skočila do náruče a políbila ho na rty.

"Ano!" vykřikla mezi polibky.

"Jak si mohla Sam být tak dobře jistá, že jsem to nebyl zrovna já, kdo ji žádal o ruku," zažertoval Daniel, když se postavil vedle Teal'ca. Oba se pousmáli. Byli šťastni i za Sam a Jacka.

"Konečně!" ulevil si Teal'c. Nemohl se nabažit toho pohledu na dvě hrdličky líbající se uprostřed louky. Jackův padák se snesl na zem a oba je zakryl. Jediné, co bylo vidět, byly obrysy těl - jakoby to bylo jen jedno tělo, jak byla Sam v tak těsném Jackově objetí.

"Jsem rád, že jsem u toho mohl být," zašeptal Daniel.

"I já," dodal Teal'c.


	10. Něco nového

_**NĚCO NOVÉHO**_

Na New York se opět snesla mlha a teploměry ukazovaly šílená čísla. Mrzlo a z nebe padalo něco, co by se mohlo neodborně označit za malé ledové kry pokryté sněhem. Samantha Carterová, detektiv New Yorského 20.tého okrsku, vystoupila z auta a přesvědčila se, že to co jí tížilo u pásku od kalhot nebylo nic jiného než její osobní zbraň. V tak přelidněném městě si člověk nemohl být nikdy jistý a už vůbec ne, když šlo o místo činu, ke kterému měla právě namířeno. Ostré sněhové vločky ji padaly do tváře, chladný vítr si pohrával s jejími delšími vlasy. Pramínky neposlušných blond vlasů několikrát zastčila za uši a vydala se k jezírku, které bylo téměř uprostřed velkého městského parku. Samantha byla jedna z těch detektivů, kteří si vážili každého člověka a každá obět násilného činu měla svůj příběh. Nikdy neřekla proti jediné z obětí křivého slova, ale dneska si musela ulevit.

"Proč si vrah vybral zrovna takové místo k vraždě? Do tohohle počasí by ani psa nevyhnal," procedila mezi zuby a nasadila si kapucu. Přeci jen ji čekala delší cesta parkem, kterou musela ujít pěšky. Nad jezerem se vznášela mlha a celé to místo vypadalo jako ze špatného hororového filmu. Jediná loďka plula při břehu. Ticho, které místo činu obklopovalo, bylo děsivé. Jediné co slyšela byly zvuky uzávěrky fotoaparátů techniků a forenzních jednotek, které celé místo dokumentovaly. Prodrala se mezi lidma, kteří postávali okolo a zvědavě pozorovali co se stalo. Sam podlezla žlutou pásku a prokázala se odznakem NYPD. Nemohla si nevšimnout jak se jeden z jejich kolegů, detektiv Daniel Jackson, snažil vetřít do přítomnosti soudní lékařky Janet Fraiserové. Už nějakou dobu pozorovala, že mezi nimi vznikalo určité pouto. Pousmála se nad tou myšlenkou, že by se zrovna tihle dva dali dohromady. Přála jim to.

"Sam, tohle je něco pro tebe!" zvolal Daniel a i když se nechtěl vzdalovat od jeho oblíbené doktorky, přiběhl k ní. Doprovodil ji k místu, kde oběť ležela a stihl ji seznámit s případem ještě dřív, než došli k loďce.

"Je to muž, běloch, kolem čtyřicítky. Jméno nevíme. Nemá u sebe žádné doklady. Zemřel na následek bodných ran do zad, ale je to jen můj předběžný odhad. Zřejmě byl zavražděn jinde a sem ho jen pachatel či pachatelé přenesli. Ale to, jak se vrah postaral o okolí a naaranžování oběti, to mi pořád nejde do hlavy," dokončil svůj proslov detektiv v slušivých brýlích a zadíval se na dřevěný člun houpající se na hladině vody. Sam si nasadila rukavice a poklekla k mrtvému, aby se s obětí seznámila. Byla všímavá, všímala si detailů, dívala se "pod pokličku". Muž ležel tváří ke dnu lodi, na zádech měl velké skvrny od krve a přesně uprostřed zad měl zaražený nůž. Kolem těla byly poházené větve stromů, které v okolí rostly a tvořily tak uzavřený kruh. Vypadalo to skoro jako rituální úmrtí.

"Tohle je mi povědomé," i když mluvila jen polohlasně Daniel ji slyšel.

"Možná proto, že je to místo činu a takových si už viděla spousty, že?"

"Nejen to," odpověděla, postavila se a ještě jednou se podívala na muže v loďce.

"No jistě!" vykřikla po krátké pauze na zamyšlení. Otočila se na svého kolegu a Danielovi se zdálo, že výraz, který měla ve tváři, byl podobný tomu, kdy se dělo něco vzrušujícího.

"Tak se poděl s třídou, Sam," Daniel si přešlápl a zastrčil si ležérně ruce do kapes svého zimního kabátu. Čekal na to, jaká teorie z jeho kolegyně vyleze tentokrát.

"Před několika měsíci se mi dostala do rukou kniha od jednoho spisovatele detektivek. Byla dobrá na to, že to byl teprve první román, který vydal. Zanedlouho vyšla jeho druhá kniha a já si ji koupila. A tohle místo činu je zcela stejné jako to, které použil spisovatel v jeho knize. Jmenuje se Jack O'Neill," zasvětila Sam svého kolegu do příběhu.

"Podivné jméno pro spisovatele. To si nemohl dát nějaký pseudonym?" Daniel nebyl z těch, co by si své názory nechávali pro sebe. Všechno hned řekl tak, jak si to myslel.

"Kde je T?" zeptala se Sam. Její další kolega měl být též na místě činu, ale ani jednou si ho nikde nevšimla.

"Nějaké rodinné problémy. To víš, náš velký Teo bude taťka. Moc to pro něj znamená," s úsměvem seznámil Daniel svou kolegyni o stavu jejich společného přítele.

"Ahoj Janet, tak jak jsi na tom s předběžným ohledáním těla?" zeptala se Sam své kamarádky, která právě dokončovala prohlídku oběti.

"Jako vždy, víc budu vědět až po pitvě. Teď ti mohu říci jen to, že byl nejdřív udušen a pak tepřive bodnut pětkrát do zad. Na rukou má otlačeniny, zřejmě od toho, jak ho pachatel přenášel sem. Jméno zatím nevíme. Ale to už je práce pro vás. Pitevní zprávu ti dodám co nejdřív," podala doktorka úplné hlášení detektivu a nechala své kolegy, aby tělo naložili na nosítka.

"Je načase si promluvit s panem spisovatelem," řekla Sam a vydala se zpět ke svému autu.

Dva uniformovaní policisté vedli muže ve středním věku do výslechové místnosti. Sam seděla u svého stolu a připravovala si materiály k výslechu. Nemohla si nevšimnout jak sympaticky vypadal.

"Jack O'Neill. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je to tvé pravé jméno," mluvila si pro sebe. Zhluboka se nadechla a uklidnila se. Nejen že chtěla vypadat sebejistě a klidně, byla také jen pouhý fanoušek jeho práce a tohle byla tak trochu šance poznat někoho, kdo se pohyboval ve vyšších kruzích a ještě k tomu psal dobré knihy, které ji téměř každý večer dělaly společnost před tím, než usnula. Zavřela složku a vydala se směrem k výslechové místnosti označené číslem 1.

Otevřela dveře a s otevřenou složkou v rukou vešla do místnosti. Uprostřed stál stůl a dvě židle. Jedna už byla obsazená. "Dobrý den pane O'Neille," pozdravila ho a konečně se na něj podívala. Srdce ji splašeně tlouklo že ho slyšela až v hlavě. Nebývala často nervózní, ale tenhle případ byl speciální. "Jsem Samantha Carterová, detektiv NYPD" představila se a sedla si na volnou židli přímo proti němu.

"Jack O'Neill, spisovatel. Jsem z New Yorku," představil se Jack a pousmál se.

"Proč jsem tady?" zeptal se. Sam se mu zadívala do očí. Byly hnědé, hluboké. Když si uvědomila, že na něj zírá, poposedla si na židli a odkašlala si.

"Kde jste byl včera v době od sedmé hodiny večerní do desáté?" zeptala se Sam a opřela se o opěradlo. Nemyslela si, že by byl vrahem. Byla to jen rutinní otázka kterou mu musela položit, aby ho mohla zcela vyloučit z vyšetřování.

"Byl jsem na jedné akci, kde jsem podepisoval svoji nejnovější knihu. Proč se mě takhle ptáte? Stalo se něco?" byl Jack najednou zvědavý.

"V jednom z městských parků se stala vražda. Podívejte se sám." Sam mu podala fotky z místa činu. Jack si je všechny vzal do rukou a jednu po druhé si prohlížel. Nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. Někdo vraždil stylem, jakým on zabil postavu v jedné z jeho knih.

"Vaše alibi si ověříme," dodala Sam a čekala na Jackovu reakci.

"Tohle je divné. Asi mám stalkera. A nebo hodně divného fanouška," zhodnotil spisovatel situaci.

"Nesetkal jste se někdy s někým, kdo se vám zdál ..." odmlčela se, aby našla to vhodné slovo ... "podivný, podezřelí či vlezlí?" dokončila větu. Vzala si od něj fotky a vložila je zpět do složky.

"Ještě nevíme motiv vraždy, ale zřejmě se jedná o člověka, který si," nestačila dokončit větu, protože ji do toho Jack skočil, "v životě prošel něčím špatným, zřejmě šikana či rodinné problémy," dokončil myšlenku spisovatel a Sam se na něj nevěřícně podívala.

"Studoval jsem trochu psychologie, abych mohl ve svých knihách smysluplně vysvětlit pohnutky vrahů," pousmál se a konečně se uvolnil. Myšlenka, že nebyl hlavním podezřelým v prípadu vraždy, ho uklidňovala.

"Dostáváte dopisy nebo emaily od fanoušků?" zeptala se Sam na poměrně důležitou otázku.

"Hodně dopisů i emailů, ale většina jich zůstává u mého manažera. Chcete je poslat?" zeptal se a vypadal jako malý kluk, který se právě přidal k bandě kluků, kteří se vydávají na dobrodružný průzkum džungle. Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a do místnosti nakoukl Daniel.

"Sam, máme další mrtvolu," oznámil ji a zamával ve vzduchu fotkou. Sam se zvedla od stolu a chtěla odejít. Otočila se k Jackovi a chtěla ho požádat o zaslání veškeré fanouškovské pošty a hlavně o to, aby neopouštěl město, ale Jack ji předběhl.

"Ukažte mi tu fotku," natáhl k Danielovi ruku a čekal, že mu ji muž v brýlích dá. Sam zakývala hlavou a dala mu svolení.

"To není možné!" vyděšeně vyhrkl Jack. Podal fotku Sam a už už se chystal identifikovat podobu místa činu.

"Je to stejné jako ve vaši první knize Peklo na zemi," skoro zašeptala Sam.

"Vidím, že jste též fanynka. To mě těší, ale to že někdo zabíjí lidi podle mé tvorby mě netěší," postěžoval si spisovatel. "Mohu vám s případem pomoci?" nabídl se Jack a skoro prosil pohledem.

"Musíme zajet na místo činu. Vy si tu sedněte a počkejte až se vrátím. Budu mít zřejmě další otázky," rozkázala mu Sam a vyběhla z místnosti. Jack si sedl na jednu ze židlí a zavolal svému manažerovi. Přeci jen té pošty bylo docela dost.

Už dvě hodiny seděl na stejném místě a procházel dopisy, které mu zaslali z agentury. Nepřestával vyhlížet tu sympatickou detektivku. Přál si, aby se vrátila co nejdřív. Musel uznat, že byla velmi pěkná. Otevřely se dveře a když Jack zvedl hlavu od jednoho z dopisů, uviděl Sam. "Konečně," povzdychl si. "Už skoro necítím zadek a zatím jsem na nic podezřelého nenarazil," popsal ji svoji situaci. Poraženě sklopil hlavu a opřel se o opěradlo židle.

"Pomohu vám," nabídla mu Sam. Posadila se naproti němu a vzala jeden ze štosů dopisů, který ležel na stole. Začala jeden po druhém vyndavat z obálek a pročítala je.

Jack na ni nenápadně zpoza listů pokukoval a vždy, když se na něj podívala, skryl se opět za papír. Jen malé dítě by věřilo, že ho neviděla.

"Co se děje? Proč se na mě pořád tak díváte?" zeptala se Sam, když už ho potřetí načapala, jak na ni zírá.

"Nemůžu se zbavit myšlenky co taková žena jako jste vy dělá tady, na policejní stanici," zeptal se a čekal na odpověď. Věděl, že to nebude lehké z ní dostat pravdu. Byla detektivem. Výslech byla její specialita, stejně tak utajování informací.

"Je to dlouhý příběh," odpověděla.

"Já mám příběhy rád," pousmál se a podepřel si bradu rukou.

"Vy jste ten, kdo píše mystery. Vy jste ten, kdo se snaží profilovat lidi. To jste si ještě žádný příběh nevymyslel?" zeptala se ho. Nebyla nadšená, že se ji ptá na tak osobní věci. Vždyť ona neznala jeho, on neznal ji. Proč by se mu měla svěřovat?

"Já jsem na příběh o vás už myslel a jediné možné řešení je, že jste původně nechtěla ani být policistkou. Tedy detektivem, pardon," odmlčel se a nechal ji chvíli na zpracování toho, co právě řekl. Sam se opřela lokty o stůl a naklonila se k němu blíž.

"Tak jaký je tedy můj příběh, vy chytráku. Vy si myslíte, že všemu přijdete na kloub?" Sam byla už docela nevrlá. Ten chlap se ji vrtal v životě. V minulosti. A výlet do minulosti nebyla ta pravá cesta, kterou by chtěla podniknout. Ne dnes. Ne s ním.

"Tak dobře, zastavte mě, když se budu hodně mýlit," odkašlal si a pohodlně se usadil. Zadíval se ji do očí jakoby si mohl přečíst celý její příběh právě z pohledu, který mu věnovala.

"Pocházíte z bohaté rodiny, rodiče byli lékaři a nebo vědci. Měla jste následovat jednoho z nich v jeho poslání. Nemyslím, že by to byl otec, přijdete mi spíš na ženu, která inklinovala k matce, už jen podle fotky, kterou máte na stole. Ano, všiml jsem si. Jste mamince hodně podobná. Ale něco se stalo, něco co změnilo běh vašeho doposud poměrně šťastného života. Ukončila jste studium na jedné z takových těch prestižnějších škol a přidala jste se k policii. Nebylo to kvůli něčemu, co by se stalo přímo vám, ale byl to někdo z vašich blízkých příbuzných. A musel to být někdo, koho jste měla moc ráda. Předpokládám, že to byla zorvna vaše matka. Někdo ji zavraždil a vy jste si řekla, že sama toho, kdo to udělal chytíte a potrestáte. Něco jako osobní pomsta," konečně vydechl. Měl nadání rychlého mluvení, kdy nemusel ani dýchat. Opřel se opět o opěradlo židle a založil si ruce na prsou.

"Tak jak blízko pravdě jsem byl?" položil ji otázku, na kterou čekal konečně nějakou reakci z její strany.

"Nemyslete si, že mě znáte!" řekla Sam a hlas se ji zlomil. Slyšet to takhle nahlas a ještě od někoho, kdo ji ani pořádně neznal, bolelo ještě víc, než kdyby ji to opět řekl policista, který ji přišel domů oznámit tuto smutnou novinu. Sklopila hlavu a zadívala se opět do dopisů. Snažila ze sebe setřást emoce a pocity. Vždy se uměla obrnit a chovat se tak, aby nemíchala své vnitřní záležitosti a bolest do policejního vyšetřování.


	11. Neschopenka

_**NESCHOPENKA**_

Vytáhla z krabičky další dva kapesníčky a jedním z nich si setřela z čela kapičky potu, které ji stékaly až do očí. Necítila se vůbec dobře, chvíli ji byla zima a tak si přitáhla deku až pod nos. Jakmile se jen trošku zahřála začalo ji být opět moc velké teplo a tak se odkryla. Druhý kapesník využila k tomu, aby se zbavila silně ucpaného nosu. Ani kapičky proti rýmě, které si koupila v lékárně když jela ze základny domů, nepomáhaly. Ať je aplikovala tak často jak jen mohla, účinek se nedostavil. A nebo se možná dostavil, ale byl tak slabý, že to ani nezaregistrovala. Byla slabá, teplota ji neustále vyskakovala až k 39 stupňům a téměř se ji nedařilo ji srazit. Tabletky s paracetamolem moc nezabíraly a sirup na bolest co ji byl doporučen jako jeden z nejlepších také pozbyl očekávaných účinků. Pokaždé, když měla udělat nějaký pohyb cítila, jak se všechny její klouby ozývaly a píchavou bolestí ji naznačovaly, že by měla ležet v klidu.

Kýchla si. A ještě jednou. Oči se ji zalily slzami tak jako každému, kdo měl dutiny plné sekretu, který neustále po troškách vytékal nosem, ale na druhou stranu bylo tak těžké ho z hlavy dostat. Zakašlala a ucítila palčivou bolest na hrudi, položila si dlaň na krk a snažila se klidně dýchat. Už nechtěla znovu kašlat, aby se bolest v už tak oteklém krku ještě nezhoršila. Vůbec nebyla zvyklá být nemocná. Vždyť ona sama se vždy považovala za aktivního člověka, plného elánu a síly. Ale teď? Ležela v posteli a byla ráda, že je alespoň schopná si zajít na záchod a vysprchovat se. Celé ty dva dny, které strávila doma na neschopence se ani pořádně nenajedla. Jediné co byla schopna do sebe dostat byly litry lipového a heřmánkového čaje.

"Proč jsem si jen v té lékárně nekoupila také čaj na chřipku?" řekla si pro sebe a jemně se pousmála. Opět kýchla a musela si vzít další kapesníček, aby se mohla vysmrkat.

"Už aby to bylo za mnou!"

Položila si hlavu na polštář a rozhodla se si zdřímnout a nabrat novou sílu. Zvonek a jemné klepání na dveře ji ale plány přerušily. Jen tak tak se postavila na nohy a přehodila přes sebe župan. Přešla vrávoravě ke dveřím a pootevřela je.

"Pane!" vyhrkla.

"Co tu děláte?" zeptala se s překvapením v hlase.

"Přinesl jsem vám nějaké ovoce a čaj. Vitamíny jsou důležité..." sdělil Jack Samanthě důvod jeho návštěvy a zdvihl v ruce sáček s pomerančem, mandarinkami a jablky do výšky až do provně jejích očí.

"Pane, děkuji. Je to od vás hezké. Půjdete na chvíli dál?" pozvala ho a otevřela dveře do kořán.

"Jen jestli je vám natolik dobře, aby jste mě ve své přítomnosti snesla," laškoval Jack a prošel kolem Sam, položil ji ruku na rameno a vysloveně ji odstrkal od dveří, aby je mohl zavřít.

"Jděte do tepla, ať ještě víc nenastydnete," navrhl ji a dveře se s klapnutím zavřely. Sam přešla až do obýváku kde vystavila ovoce od Jacka na mísu na konferenčním stolku.

"Dáte si kávu? Čaj?" nabídla mu Sam a už nasměrovala své kroky ke kuchyni.

"Jestli dovolíte, Sam. Já to připravím. Vy si lehněte," nabídl se Jack a když viděl, jak se Sam na rtech objevil vděčný úsměv, pochopil. Otočil se na patě a už začal připravovat dva větší šálky čaje. Postavil vodu do konvice a z poličky, kde měla Sam vyskládané krabičky s různými příchutěmi čajů, vyndal chutně vypadajísí čaj s echninaceou. Nebyl moc přítelem bylinek s léčivými účinky, ale echinaceu si pamatoval. Když do hrníčků nalil vroucí vodu, čaj i docela pěkně zavoněl. Přenesl je do obýváku a položil je na stolek. Sam seděla na pohovce a byla celá zabalená v dece. Třásla se a když uviděla hrníček s horkým čajem z jehož hladiny se ještě kouřilo, neváhala a ihned se napila.

"Pane, omlouvám se, ale tohle asi není stav ve kterém jste doufal, že mě najdete, že?" procedila mezi zuby. Svírala v dlaních horký hrnek a snažila se zahřát.

"To je v pořádku, Sam. Vždyť je to poprvé, co jste nemocná a musela jste zůstat doma," uklidnil ji Jack a posadil se vedle ní na pohovku. Vzal si do rukou svůj hrnek čaje a pohodlně se opřel o opěradlo. Opatrně usrkl horkého nápoje a opět se podíval na svoji kolegyni. Nevypadala dobře. Pohublá, bledá a oči plné slz a rýmy.

"Mohu vám něco donést?" zeptal se starostlivě.

"Ne, to je dobré. Mám vše co potřebuji. Děkuji," odpověděla Sam, položila hrnek na stůl a opět si schovala ruce pod deku. Jeden kraj pokrývky ji ale stále padal z ramene a tak Jack přiložil ruce k dílu. Přitáhl se blíž a opatrně ji celou zabalil tak, aby ji čouhala z deky jen hlava. Vrátil se zpět na svou stranu gauče a pousmál se. Sam mu úsměv oplatila.

"Co kdybychom si pustili nějaký film?" navrhla Sam. Ani nevěděla, proč to řekla, asi jen nechtěla přemýšlet nad tím, že až si Jack vypije svůj čaj, odejde. Nechtěla být pořád sama. Dva dny sama zavřená v bytě 3+1 už bylo docela dost.

"Jasně, proč ne," uculil se Jack a když viděl, jak se Sam zvedá, aby šla k poličce s dvdčkama nějaký ten film vybrat, zarazil ji tím, že ji položil ruku na rameno a zatlačil ji zpět do opěradla.

"Já to udělám, jen mi řekněte na jaký film máte náladu," navrhl Jack, vyskočil z pohovky a přešel k poličce.

"Máte docela slušnou sbírku na to, že jste minimálně doma," prohodil podiveně a začetl se do názvů na obalech disků.

"Na jaký žánr máte náladu?" zeptal se ji aniž by se k ní otočil, stále začtený do popisků DVDček.

"Možná nějakou komedii," navrhla Sam a i když se nerada odkrývala z toho kokonu, do kterého ji Jack zabalil, vytáhla z pod deky ruce a vzala si svůj jeden z hrnků, které stály na stole. Napila se a podivila se, že to co pila teď mělo jinou chuť než to, co pila před chvílí. Ale v této chvíli ji to nepřišlo nijak podivné, vždyť každý, kdo trpí takovou chřipkou měl proměnlivé chutě.

"Carterová, ne že by mě - osobně - to vadilo ... nevím jak vám ... ale právě jste si vzala můj hrnek," prohlásil pobaveně Jack, když se konečně otočil k nemocné tváří.

"Jéé, moc se omlouvám," zašpitla Sam a ušklíbla se.

"Právě jsem si říkala, že ten čaj chutná jinak," dodala.

"Já jsem si tam dal cukr. Vím, že nesladíte," vysvětlil ji to Jack a vytáhl z poličky DVDčko a vložil ho do domácího kina. Zapnul televizi a přešel zpět k pohovce.

"Opět jste se odkryla," pousmál se a když Sam položila hrnek zpět na stůl, zabalil ji znovu do deky. Posadil se vedle ní a na nohy si položil polštář a jemně na něj poklepal. Sam to znamení poznala a překulila se na bok, položila si hlavu na polštář a nervózně vyechla. Tohle asi nebude úplně ten nejlepší nápad, pomyslela si. Uvolnila se a zadívala se na úvodní titulky filmu, který právě začal. Jack se opřel o pohovku a spokojeně oddechoval.

Film neměl ani dvě hodiny a když se na obrazovce objevily závěrečné titulky, Sam už spala poměrně tvrdě. Jack si toho všiml naštěstí včas, jinak by z pohovky vyskočil a televizi by vypnul a z mechaniky dvd přehrávače byl vyndal dvdčko. Takhle mu nezbylo nic jiného než klidně sedět. Děsilo ho to, že si uvědomoval, jak se mu tenhle okamžik líbí. Díval se na její klidnou tvář, poslouchal jak klidně oddychuje a měl hodně silné nutkání ji pohladit po vlasech. Natáhl pomalu ruku nad její hlavu a když byl jen pár centimetrů nad úrovní pramínků vlasů, které neposlušně vysely u jejího ucha, Sam se s trhnutím probudila.

"Moc se omlouvám. Usnula jsem," přiznala se Sam.

"To nevadí, Sam. Je dobře, že jste si odpočinula. Film byl ale velmi pěkný, měla by jste se na něj podívat, až vám bude lépe," navrhl ji Jack a pousmál se.

"To udělám," odpověděla Sam a pokusila se posadit. Nepovedlo se ji to, až s Jackovou pomocí se vyškrabala nahoru. Kýchla si a začala hledat papírové kapesníčky.

"Přinesu vám nějaký ubrousek, ano?" nabídl se Jack a přímo vyběhl z obývacího pokoje jakoby se jednalo o záchranu života a ne o pouhé hledání kapesníků. Už si několikrát sám pro sebe přiznal, že by pro Sam udělal vše. Prošel kuchyni, chodbu a také nahlédl znova do obýváku. Nikde neviděl ten hledaný objekt. Vyběhl do druhého patra a hledal koupelnu. Konečně je našel. Jak nejrychleji mohl, seběhl schody dolů a objevil se před Sam přesně v moment, kdy se Sam chystala k dalšímu útoků kýchání. Napřáhl k ní ruku s krabičkou a Sam si hned jeden kapesník vytáhla. Vysmrkala se a s díky se na Jacka zadívala.

Jack si mezitím začal škrabat nos a nadechl se. Tak silné kýchnutí Sam už dlouho neslyšela, hlavně ne od jejího velitele. Pousmála se.

"Asi jsem vás nakazila, pane," omlouvala se Sam.

"S tím si nedělejte starosti, Carterová. Bez tak máme až do konce týdne volno. Žádné mise, žádná práce. Myslím, že jsme si to volno už zasloužili," uklidnil ji a posadil se vedle ní. Začala ho bolet hlava a z nosu mu tekla tekutina, kterou nemohl dostat pod kontrolu, jen stále tahal z krabičky jeden kapesník za druhým.

"Myslím, že se vám teď bude marodit snáž, když víte, že v tom nejste sama," prohodil Jack mezi tím, kdy se snažil vysmrkat tu otravnou rýmu.

"No, abych už jel," dodal a Sam si nemohla všimnout toho, jak se v jeho pohledu objevil smutek.

"Zůstaňte," zašeptala Sam a z udivení z toho, co právě řekla si dala ruku před pusu. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, že mu nabídla co mu právě nabídla. Vždyť to její velící důstojník. Je to kolega. Ale je to také člověk, ke kterému chová city už od doby, kdy si navzájem několikrát vzájemně zachránili život. Je to také muž, který ji velice imponuje a nemůže si nepřiznat, že se ji zatraceně líbí. Dala by teď cokoliv za to, aby si mohla jeho přítomnost užívat ještě o chvíli déle.

"Jste si jistá?" zeptal se Jack a Sam radostí poskočilo srdce. On o tom vážně uvažuje, pomyslela si a snažila se o to, aby nevypada až moc nadšeně, když mu odpověděla.

"Ano jsem. Když už jste i vy nemocný, je lepší, když to přečkáme společně," dodala a podala mu jeho šálek čaje. Jack si ho od ní velmi rád vzal. Natáhl ruku a letmo se dotkl jejích prstů, které byly propletené kolem ouška hrnku. Chvíli se na sebe jen tak zůstali dívat.

Tohle bude zřejmě jedna z nejpříjemnějších dovolených, které kdy Sam zažila. Nebylo jich mnoho, ale už teď věděla, že tahle bude mít místo v jejím TOP žebříčku velmi vysoko.


	12. Najdu Tě

_**NAJDU TĚ**_

Neopovážil se ani pohnout.

Seděl na bobku, stočený téměř do klubíčka, až se bradou dotýkal kolenou. Obklopovala ho tma, oční čočky neustále zaostřovaly na detaily, které byl schopen alespoň trošku rozeznat. Vzduch houstl, v malé místnůstce pod schody bylo skoro nedýchatelno. Nikdy si neuvědomil, za jak krátkou dobu dokáže jediný člověk vydýchat vzduch v místnosti o velikost dva metry na metr s výškou pouhých 170 centimetrů. S jeho postavou tam byl namáčknutý jako sardinka v příliš malé konzervě. To, že se mu nepohodlně sedělo ho trápilo ze všeho nejméně. Snažil se kontrolovat každý výdech a nádech. Dýchal povrchně a jelikož množství kyslíku, který těmito rychlými vdechy dostával do plic a do krevního oběhu. bylo malé, rychlost dechu se neustále zvyšovala. Byl si jist, že kdyby rozsvítil, viděl by před svými ústy páru. Poposedl si, aby uvolnil nohy. Začaly ho brát křeče. Celý se třásl, ale nebyl připraven na to se jen tak lehce vzdát.

Hledala ho.

"Jacku? No tak, kdepak jsi?" volala Sam a plížila se chodbou. Tušila, kde se asi schovává, ale chtěla tu hru trošku prodloužit. Bavilo ji to a hlavně se při představě, jak Jack sedí schoulený v tom kumbálku pod schody, začala vždy sama pro sebe smát. Když zavřela oči a vybavila si jeho tělo, nedokázala se přestat divit, jak je možné, že se tam nasoukal. Hlavně za tak krátkou dobu, než stihla napočítat do dvaceti.

Přecházela od místnosti k místnosti a schválně bouchala dveřmi, otevírala šatníky a nepřestávala volat jeho jméno. Po špičkách došla až ke dveřím pod schody a než stačil Jack mrknout, otevřela je.

"Mám tě!" vykřikla radostně a poskočila si na místě. "Teď jsi na řadě ty," dodala a houpala se na špičkách. Těšila se na moment, kdy se Jack rozhodne vylézt. Nemohla si tuhle podívanou nechat ujít. V poslední době si na sobě nechával hodně záležet, zřejmě to bylo kvůli tomu, že spolu začali chodit. Navštěvoval posilovnu a jeho ruce už po několika cvičeních zesílily. Narostly mu bicepsy, ale jeho dotek zůstal jemný a něžný. Když se Jack vysoukal ze dveří, zadívala se mu na hrudník, kde se pěkně rýsovaly prsní svaly. Ihned se k němu přitulila a nechala ho, aby ji pevně sevřel v objetí. Obmotal své paže kolem jejích zad a políbil ji do vlasů, nasál jejich vůni a pousmál se.

"To jsem byl tak lehce odhalen!" postěžoval si a Sam se zachichotala. Aniž by se od něj odtáhla, zamumlala:"To bude tím, jak dobře tě znám," její slova rezonovala v jeho hrudníku. Chytila ho kolem pasu a konečně se mu podívala do očí. Jiskřičky v jeho očích ji přesně napověděly, jak šibalksý Jack dokázal být.

"Mám lepší nápad. Lepší než je hra na schovávanou," zašeptal ji do ucha.

Sam ho chytila za ruku a odvedla si ho do ložnice.


	13. Byl jednou jeden technoblábol

**_BYL JEDNOU JEDEN TECHNOBLÁBOL_**

Ještě jednou ji políbil.

"Dobrou noc, zlato," zašeptal a na rtech se mu zahoupal jemný úsměv. Položil si hlavu na polštář.

"Dobrou noc, Jacku," odpověděla mu žena, ze které nemohl spustit oči. Vypadala roztomile. Ještě mokré vlasy ze sprchy měla rozcuchané, na očích brýle a v klíně obrovskou knihu. Ani se nesnažil zjišťovat o čem je, určitě by to nepochopil a tak ještě než zavřel oči, aby se pokusil usnout, si ji prohlédl.

"Zlato?" aniž by se Sam na svého partnera podívala, musela se pousmát nad tím, jak ji oslovil. I když byl Jack vojákem po celý jeho život, dokázal být neskutečně romantický. Pohodlně se opřela o polštář, který si složila za záda, aby ji při čtení nevyrušovaly nepříjemné pocity. Přikryla se dekou a knihu si opřela o ohnutá kolena. Byla rozhodnutá přečíst co nejvíc mohla, nechtěla přípravu na poradu podcenit. Jack mezitím opakovaně otevíral a zavíral oči, povzdychoval, přetočil se na jeden bok, pak na druhý a očividně nemohl usnout. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl s nadějí, že se pak lépe uvolní a lehčeji odpluje do světa snů. I když v jeho případě to byla většinou říše nočních můr. Některé zážitky z předešlých misí se mu neustále připomínaly a už by ani nedokázal spočítat noci, které strávil chozením po bytě.

"Nemůžeš usnout?" zeptala se Sam a nespouštěla oči ze stránky plné vzorců.

"Ještě před deseti minutami jsem se cítil tak unavený, že kdybych zavřel i byť jedno oko, usnul bych," popsal Jack docela barvitě jak se právě cítí. Sam se pousmála, odtrhla zrak od technických nákresů a soucitně se na něj podívala.

"Nechtěl po mě, abych ti zpívala ukolébavku!" laškovně zavtipkovala Sam a v očích ji hrály všichni čerti. Jack se přetočil na bok tak, aby si mohl pohodlně položit hlavu na polštář a měl pěkný výhled na ženu sedící vedle něj.

"Nemusíš zpívat, ale mohla by jsi mi přečíst pohádku na dobrou noc," procedil mezi zuby a pomrkával směrem na knihu, kterou měla Sam položenou na nohou, které si před chvilinkou natáhla, aby je protáhla. Sezení v jedné poloze ji nedělalo moc dobře.

"Nemáme tu ani jednu knihu s dětskými pohádkami," odpověděla Sam a při pomyšlení nad dítětem se musela usmát.

"Tak mi přečti něco z téhle," ukázal prstem na velkou knihu, kterou si Sam vzala do postele. Sam byla trošku zmatená. Většinou na Jackovi poznala jestli si z ní dělá legraci, ale tentokrát ji její instinkty říkaly, že to co řekl, myslel zcela vážně, na jeho tváři se neobjevil žádný příznak humoru. Povzdychla si a stočila zrak zpět ke knize, která ji připadala každou chvílí těžší a těžší.

"Základní vztah mezi zakřivením časoprostoru a rozložením energie a hybnosti vyjadřují Einsteinovy rovnice gravitačního pole," začala číst a po očku sledovala Jackovu reakci. Když viděla, jak protáčí oči, zacukaly ji koutky. I přes to pokračovala ve čtení.

"Rovnice vychází z toho, že fyzikálnímu poli lze přiřadit symetrický tenzor energie a hybnosti . Dále se v teorii relativity předpokládá, že gravitační pole v daném bodě je možné popsat deseti funkcemi .." odmlčela se a přemýšlela nad tím, jak byl Jackovi přečetla nahlas celou rovnici, která tuto větu vysvětlovala. Rozhodla se, že ji přeskočí.

"O Einsteinovu tenzoru lze předpokládat, že závisí pouze na metrickém tenzoru a jeho parciálních derivacích podle ..."než se pokusila dočíst celou větu, koutkem oka se podívala na muže, který začal zívat. Nebyla si jista, jestli to bylo tím, že by se tak nudil a nebo měla její četba na něj takový vliv, že by ho uspala.

"Einsteinovy rovnice gravitačního pole, představují systém deseti nelineárních parciálních diferenciálních rovnic. Tyto rovnice tvoří základ obecné teorie relativity," nedbajíce toho, co se dělo na lůžku vedle ní pokračovala ve čtení. Když otočila stránku, uvědomila si, že se Jack už tak neklidně nepřetáčí ze strany na stranu, ale že poklidně oddychuje. Dala si ruku před pusu a začala se tiše smát. Kdyby to neviděla na vlastní oči nikdy by neuvěřila, že fyzikální rovnice dokážou usat takového "nevědce" jako je právě Jack. Naklonila se k němu, políbila ho letmo na čelo, přitáhla mu deku pod bradu.

"Spi sladce," zašeptala. Posadila se zpět do pohodlné pozice a pokračovala ve čtení. Myšlenkami byla uprostřed vesmíru, ale nemohla ze svých rtů setřást úsměv.


	14. Strach

_**STRACH**_

"Tohle není Jackovi podobné," prohodil Daniel a seskočil z posledního schodu. Následovaly další kroky, kdy Sam seběhla schody a byla Danielovi v patách. Teal'c nebyl o moc pozadu. Šli chodbou směrem k Jackově ubikaci.

"Když se opozdí Sam tak všichni víme, že dodělává nějaký pokus," poznamenal Daniel a pokračoval "a pokud chybí Teal'c je to jasné znamení toho, že si dopřává svůj malý ozdravný rituál," pousmál se brýlatý muž na svého kolegu. Teal'c si tohle rýpnutí nechtěl nechat líbit. "A když se nedostaví tady pan archeolog, můžeme si jen domýšlet s jakou knihou v ruce usnul," ušklíbl se Teal'c a v jeho obličeji se objevil výraz pyšného člověka, pyšného na to, jak krásně dokázal popíchnout svého kolegu.

"Už se to ale stalo, že nepřišel včas," snažila se Sam uvést vše na pravou míru.

"Ale aby se spozdil o dvacet minut?" trefně naznačil Teal'c. Pozvedl levé obočí přesně ve chvíli, kdy se na něj Sam podívala.

"Máš pravdu Teal'cu," odpověděla mu a zastavila se před dveřmi pokoje svého velitele. Po chvilce přemýšlení udělala pár kroků vzad a ukázala rukou svým dvěma kolegům, aby šli první. Co kdyby se v pokoji odehrálo něco, čeho by ona jako jediná žena v týmu, neměla být svědkem ...

Teal'c pootevřel dveře a nahlédl do pokoje. "O'Neille?" oslovil svého přítele a očima přejel celou místnost. Zdálo se, že v místnosti nikdo není, proto otevřel dveře dokořán a vešel dovnitř.

"Jacku?" zvolal Daniel, aby i on ohlásil svůj příchod. Vešel do místnosti. Všiml si, že postel je ustlaná, vše v pokoji bylo uklizené. "Kde proboha je?" ptal se sám sebe. Když si i Sam byla jistá, že nevpadne do žádné trapné situace, vešla do ubikace a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Přešla k dalším dveřím, které vedly do koupelny. Jemné šustění ji donutilo spozornět. Přitiskla ucho na dveře a pozorně se zaposlouchala.

"Myslím, že je plukovník v koupelně," zašeptala a tím donutila oba dva její kolegy, aby přišli k ní. Všichni přitiskly uši ke dveřím a poslouchali. Po chvilce si byli na sto procent jisti, že se Jack zřejmně ukrývá právě v koupelně své ubikace.

"Pane?" oslovila Sam svého velitele a když se nedočkala odpovědi, poodstoupila a nechala kluky, aby to s Jackem vyřešili pěkně po chlapsku. Teal'c zalomcoval klikou. "O'Neille, jsi v pořádku?" starostlivě se zeptal a v domění, že mu jeho přítel otevře dveře, zahýbal opět klikou.

"No, jak se to vezme!" ozvalo se zpoza dveří. Všichni si mohli oddechnout. Konečně dostali důkaz o tom, že jejich velitel stále dýchá.

"Jacku? Víš, že před dvaceti minutami začala porada?" nemohl si Daniel nechat utéct možnost si do Jacka rýpnout. Ušklíbl se.

"Vím moc dobře, jaká je náplň SG1, Danieli," s jemným náznakem rozčílení se bránil Jack. Sam, Daniel i Teal'c se na sebe dívali a nevěděli, co si o téhle celé situaci myslet.

"Ještěže není dnešek tím dnem, kdy přežití naší planety visí na vlásku a mi tedy nemusíme jít na záchrannou misi," procedil mezi zuby Daniel a pousmál se.

"Já to slyšel!" zasykl Jack.

"Pane? Proč nevyjdete z té koupelny? Víte, že se na nás můžete spolehnout. Ať se jedná o cokoliv, pomůžeme vám," snažila se Sam změnit taktiku a zdálo se, že to funguje. Za dveřmi se začaly ozývat zvuky jako když se člověk zvedá ze země.

"Ale nesmíte se mi smát!" byhrkl Jack a chytil kliku. Všichni poodstoupili ode dveří a zvědavost jim úplně zářila v očích.

Ve chvíli, kdy se dveře otevřely a Jackovi kolegové uviděli jeho tvář, objevily se na jejich rtech jemné úsměvy, jen úsměv Sam se mísil se soucitem. Jakmile sundal ruku z brady, všichni si uvědomili, jaký je Jackův problém.

"Proč jsi se kvůli tomuhle zavřel do koupelny?" zeptal se Daniel a přistoupil blíž ke svému veliteli, aby si ho mohl prohlédnout z blízka.

"O'Neille, jaffové mají skvělou metodu jak se zbavit bol..." Jack ho nenechal domluvit, zvedl dlaň do výšky Teal'cova obličeje a zarazil jeho návrh.

"Nechci raději nic slyšet, ty vaše metody ... ať už se to týká čehokoliv ... jsou poměrně neobvyklé," ukázal Jack svému příteli jasný odpor k tomu, co by si vyslechl. Právě teď to nebyla vhodná chvíle.

"Pane, Janet by se na to měla podívat," navrhla Sam konečně něco rozumného.

"K doktoru mě nikdo nedostane!" zasykl Jack a opět si chytil bradu.

"Neříkej mi, že celé lodi plné jaffů a Goauldů se nebojíš, ale jeden zanícený zub z tebe udělá ..." raději Daniel vážil slova, aby neřekl něco, čeho by pak litoval.

"Padavku," dořekl to za něj Teal'c a uculoval se, věděl, že jemu Jack nic udělat nemůže.

"Vezmeme vás na ošetřovnu," chytila Sam Jacka za ruku a vší silou se ho snažila vytlačit z jeho ubikace, ale marně. To už se do akce zapojili i ostatní členové SG-1čky.

Ten den bylo po SGC možno slyšet nejen alarm oznamující mimozemskou aktivaci, ale i křik z ošetřovny, kde se na zubařském křesle svíjel jeden z největších bojovníků Země.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
